Amor Eternus
by Emochan
Summary: Five years have passed since Hitomi left Gaea. She convinces herself that it was all just a dream and soon forgets. On her 21st birthday, she mysteriously returns as an old enemy resurfaces. Will Hitomi get her memory back in time to help save Gaea? RR!
1. Return to Earth

1"_I'll never forget you, even when I'm old."_

"_Farewell, Hitomi."_

The blue pillar of light felt warm around her as she floated upwards. Back home. Her eyes never left those ruby eyes of his. Tears ran down her cheeks. Her head felt light and she closed her eyes, disappearing from the strange world she had come to only months before.

_Gaea._

"Kanzaki!"

"Hitomi! Wake up!"

Voices were swimming in her head. Hitomi's crystal blue eyes fluttered open to see the bright faces of those she knew for ages.

"Yu...Yukari..?" She whispered softly at her red-haired best friend.

"Thank God! We were so worried!" Yukari cried and wrapped her arms around Hitomi's neck. Hitomi looked over her shoulder to see a yong man sitting at the edge of the bed she laid in. Brown hair danced along the sides of his face. His eyes sparkled with relief and he smiled at her.

"A...Amano sempai...? Where am I?" Yukari let go of Hitomi and sighed.

"You collapsed on the track outside of the school. We called an ambulance. You're in the hospital." Amano replied.

_Hospital...am I really home? _Hitomi thought as Yukari danced around her bed.

"I'm gonna call your parents and let them know you're awake!" She exclaimed and ran out of the room. Hitomi couldn't help but smile.

_Did...did I dream about Gaea? About Van?_ Hitomi glanced down at her chest. The pink pendant that she wore was missing.

"Are you feeling alright, Kanzaki?" Amano moved closer to Hitomi. She looked at him and slowly nodded.

"Yes, I'm okay. Amano...do you have my pendant?"

He shook his head.

"No. I guess we left it on the track when you collapsed. I can go and look for you if you want..."

Hitomi smiled a little.

"Don't worry about it. I'm sure it'll turn up." _Maybe I didn't dream it after all..._

"Kanzaki...about the bet you made..." Hitomi felt herself blush, remembering what the bet was.

"H...hai, Amano?"

"I..." His face drew closer. "I wanted to..."

"Hitomi!!! Your parents are on the way–oh!" Yukari's booming voice burst through the door. Hitomi looked over at her along with Amano. "Not again! Man, I'm horrible!" Yukari placed her head in her hand and sighed. Hitomi's face softened and she started to laugh. Yukari and Amano looked at her for a moment before joining her.

_I'm home..._


	2. Jaded Memories

1Days passed. Seasons changed and time turned into years. Soon five years had gone by. Hitomi convinced herself that she had dreamed up Gaea. That when she collapsed that day, it was from exhaustion and her mixed emotions brought on the incredible adventure she had. Her pendant never was found, however. She figured that someone had stolen it.

Amano did move to England, but decided to move back to Japan a year later. Hitomi let go of her feelings so Yukari could be with him. They made a very cute couple, everyone said. Eventually, they got married. Hitomi was happy for them. But she found her heart aching time after time. Aching for what? She wasn't sure.

After graduating high school, Hitomi went to a college on the outskirts of Tokyo. She joined the track team for the college and frequently won various competitions. The young woman gave up on fortune-telling and spent most of her time on schoolwork and her running. Hitomi soon forgot all about Gaea, including everything, and everyone, associated with it.

Then, it was the day of her 21st birthday. The sunshine outside of her apartment woke her up. Groggily, she slumped over the side of her bed and turned her alarm clock off. With a yawn she sat up and stretched. "What a beautiful day," she said with a smile. She walked into her bathroom and stared in her mirror.

The short, light-brown hair she had as a teenager had long since grown out, now touching the middle fo her back. Her bangs were longer as well, reaching the edge of her chin. Hazel eyes glimmered in the reflection. Her body had matured in the past few years, filling out in the chest and hips. But she was still strong and slim. Her slender fingers turned on the water in the sink below and she started to brush her teeth. _Tonight is going to be great. Yukari and Amano are throwing me a huge party! I can't wait,_ she thought happily.

As she spat out water she was rinsing her mouth with, she felt a sudden chill run down her spine. Her eyes widened as the room grew dark. The mirror began to glow, wiping out her reflection. "Wh...what? What's going on?" She asked out loud as a disturbing image appeared on the glass.

A large machine-like creature stood in a field. It was as white as the clouds, with a blood-red cape flowing behind it. A strange pink chamber was glowing on it's front side. Hitomi narrowed her eyes. This looked familiar to her somehow. A large sword appeared at it's side and the machine swung it to it's side, piercing the armor of another machine. This one was crimson-colored. The machine blocked the attack and shot out a strange sword-like object into the side of the white machine, causing it to fall hard into the ground below them. Blood sprayed out in all directions, shooting out of the mirror and covering Hitomi's pale face.

_No..._

_Wh...what is this?_

_NO!!_

"No!!" Hitomi closed her eyes tightly and screamed. She opened her eyes again and everything was back to normal. Her face was clean of blood. Her reflection was staring back at her like usual. "Was I just imaging that?" her voice was quiet. "Why did it look so...familiar?" her hands touched her temples and she sighed deeply. "You need to cool it, Hitomi. All that studying is getting to your head." She nodded to herself. Suddenly, something below sparkled.. A single white feather rested at the bottom of her sink. Hitomi tilted her head and touched the feather. It disintegrated at her touch. _Huh?_

"Man, I need to relax! I'm imagining things again!" She yelled at herself, lightly smacking the side of her head. A laugh passed through her lips as she left her bathroom and changed into a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. After brushing her hair and applying some makeup, Hitomi put on a coat and left her apartment to meet up with Yukari and Amano for an early lunch.


	3. Mysterious Journey

1The Ritsuka café wasn't very crowded, thankfully. Hitomi smiled as she got a table and ordered some coffee. Her head rested in her clasped hands on the glass table. It was a gorgeous winter day. And even though she turned 21, Hitomi didn't feel any different.

"Hitomi..." A male's voice whispered. Hitomi turned to greet Amano and Yukari, but saw a young blonde man standing before her instead. His hair was long and looked very soft. He wore a strange blue and white garb, like a medieval knight. A slender sword was attached to his side. His piercing blue eyes watched her as a warm smiled was planted on his boyish face. "Hitomi..."

"Who...who are you?" Hitomi whispered.

"You forgot me already? It's only been a couple weeks, Kanzaki!" Hitomi shook her head and saw the blond man change into an older version of Amano. He didn't look much different, outside of his hair being a little longer. Beside him stood an older Yukari. Her red hair was up in a bun with some loose strands at the sides. Her arm was locked with Amano's.

"Amano?" Hitomi chuckled and shook her head.

"You alright, Hitomi-chan?" Yukari's face fell into a sad expression.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just a little out of it this morning," Hitomi replied as the couple joined her at the table.

"Aww, well that will change tonight. Don't forget to be at our place by 8," Yukari cheerfully reminded her friend. "And act surprised!"

"Haha, alright. I'll remember," Hitomi smiled and sipped some of her coffee. A waitress walked by and took the others' orders.

"How is school going, Kanzaki?" Amano asked.

"Pretty good, I guess. I've been studying a lot recently."

"A lot? It's all you do outside of running! I think you're crazy," Yukari slyly yelped. "A woman our age shouldn't be locked up in her apartment all alone with a bunch of books. You need to get out more and enjoy yourself!"

"But I do enjoy myself."

"Yeah, when you run. But you can't run forever!" Yukari shook a finger in front of Hitomi's face and stuck out her tongue. Hitomi smiled.

"Yukari..."

Amano chuckled at his wife's behavior.

"You should leave her alone, Dear. I'm sure she knows what she's doing. You're not her mother."

"Amano! I know what's best for my Hitomi, thank you! Hmph!" Yukari crossed her arms together and turned her head. Hitomi laughed and drank more of her coffee. Food soon arrived and the three ate, talking about school and the upcoming party. When they finished, Yukari reminded Hitomi again not to be late and the couple walked off to work on preparations. Hitomi decided to take a walk to enjoy the pretty weather. There wasn't much snow on the ground, only a light dusting. The white calmed her.

Her walk ended up leading her towards her old highschool. It was a Saturday, so the building was empty. Hitomi smiled as she remembered all the happy times she had with Yukari, Amano and her other friends as a young teenager. _Time goes by fast, doesn't it? _She thought to herself as she strolled by the old track.

A strange feeling crawled up her skin as her eyes stared at the painted track. The same feeling she had in her bathroom earlier. _Something about this track...why do I feel so strange?_ Hitomi walked over to the gate and opened it, walking into the track area. Her feet kicked at the snowy gravel beneath them as she walked part of the way; stopping at the side of the track. _This was where I ran...for that bet I had with Amano...when...when..._

Hitomi's eyes widened as a strange blue light appeared from the sky. "What the...?" She cried as the light surrounded her. She felt herself float up into the air, as if being pulled by the light. "Ahh! What's happening! No!!" She screamed. Before she could do anything, everything went white as she disappeared.


	4. In the Face of Confusion

1Hitomi's body hit the ground hard. It was cold and damp. Throbbing pain shot through her head as she tried to sit up. "What just happened?" She asked herself as she looked around her. She was in the middle of a forest. Glancing upwards, she saw two blue planets in the sky. One was significantly larger than the other. It looked strangely familiar. Hitomi got to her feet and dusted off her jeans. A cool breeze flew past her. "I've got to be dreaming. Wake up, Hitomi!" She yelled at herself.

The ground started to shake, frightening Hitomi. Bright lights exploded overhead and the trees around her rustled violently. "What's going on?!" Hitomi cried as she struggled to keep standing. A large explosion from a short distance erupted and she saw flames enveloping the trees in front of her. Her eyes widened and she felt a strange urge to see where it was coming from.

A strong stench of blood and fire filled Hitomi's nose as she ran through the forest towards the burning lights. _I don't know what I'm doing! I could get hurt!_ The poor woman was so confused, but her body was working against her. As she began to leave the forest, she realized it led into a clearing. A field.

Fire was eating away any plant life. The sky seemed tainted with the smoke above and screaming from fighting men filled the air. Hitomi stopped to catch her breath and watched in horror as swords slammed against each other. Strange-looking people were fighting. People with furry faces, scars, strange silver and bronze armor. Bloody corpses covered the charring ground. And in the very middle...two large machines were going at it. One was red...and the other, white.

_What?!_

Hitomi recognized the image playing before her. The two large monster-like machines were spinning around and slamming their weapons into each other. It looked so familiar...from her mirror!

_Where am I?_

"Hey, you! What are you doing there!" A man's voice cried from the distance. Hitomi turned to see a strange man sitting on a brown horse. His hair was long and brown. A pair of round glasses sat on his face. His eyes were brown and pierced right through Hitomi.

"I...I don't know..." Hitomi felt frightened.

"Your clothing is odd...Where are you from?"

"From...uh..." Hitomi frowned, biting her lip a little. The man approached her on his horse, his stare puzzled but stern. A sharp pain pierced through her head. "...the Mystic Moon. I am from the Mystic Moon." Her voice was calm. _Why...why did I say that? _The man's face softened in surprise.

"It's you..." he said a little cheerfully. The realization of the battle refocused him and he controlled the horse over to Hitomi. She backed away as he neared her. "You're back..we need to get you away from here!" His voice grew in volume and urgency.

"What are you talking about! Stay away!" Hitomi screamed. The man ignored her pleas and grabbed her coat as he glided past her, pulling her upwards and placing her behind him on the horse.

"Hold onto me or you'll fall off!" The man demanded and Hitomi complied, wrapped her hands around his goldish-brown robes. She closed her eyes, hoping this was all a dream. The horse began to gallop rapidly. Hitomi's body bounced harshly. Was she ever on a horse before? When she opened her eyes again, they were right beside the two fighting monsters. "Everything's been taken into chaos since he's returned. I hope King can handle him!" The man cried, turning slightly to Hitomi.

"What?" Hitomi replied, confused. She glanced back at the two fighting machines as the horse led them farther and farther away. _Something's not right..._


	5. Familiar Faces

The horse ride was fierce and fast. Hitomi held tightly onto the stranger for fear of falling of and being trampled. The amount of fighting began to decrease the farther away they got from the battlefield. Her hair flew all around her, becoming tangled in the wind. The strange man led the horse towards a tall and lavish castle. Hitomi peered at it with awe. It looked just like one from a fairy tale.

It was a white color with bits of gold and bronze. Tall silver pillars outlined the entrance gate, with silver and white fountains sprouting water around. Cathedral-like windows sparkled in the sunlight, revealing beautiful shades of red, blue, and green. A pair of skylining towers were at each side of the castle. Hitomi could see men standing behind net-like barriers in the towers, shooting arrows out towards oncoming soldiers. The stranger and Hitomi arrived at the entrance gate, being stopped by guards.

"Sir Dryden, what brings you here?" One asked.

"Are the King and Queen here?" the stranger replied. Hitomi looked over at the guards.

"The queen is inside. King Schezar is preparing to aid in the battle."

"Good. Just enough time to catch him," the man said and grinned. He hopped off the horse and another guard grabbed the strap. Dryden looked at Hitomi and held a hand out. "Come on, we need to get inside."

"Wh...what?" Hitomi felt so lost. But she didn't know where she was. Her hand reached out and took Dryden's. He pulled her off the horse and yanked on her arm to get her into the castle. "Where are you taking me?"

"To see Millerna and Allen, of course!" Dryden replied as the two ran through various golden and silver hallways.

_Who?_

Dryden stopped abruptly by a small door at the far end of the castle. He knocked on it hard. "Queen Millerna, are you there?" he called out.

"Dryden? Come in!" A female replied from inside. Dryden smiled and opened the door, pulling Hitomi with him.

The first thing Hitomi saw was a young woman sitting in a chair by a window. Her pink and golden gown sparkled in the sprinkling sunlight. Beautiful green and blue gems outlined the bottom fo her gown. Long tresses of curly, blonde hair fell over her shoulders as her deep blue eyes looked over at the two with worry. A golden crown sat at the top of her head. She stood and ran over to Dryden, her face shaken with fear.

"Thank the gods you've come, Dryden. Allen is on his way out to battle. I'm so worried!" She cried as tears stared to poured out of her.

"You know Allen, Millerna. He'll be just fine." Dryden replied and embraced Millerna gently, caressing her hair. Millerna looked over Dryden's shoulder, locking with Hitomi's.

"H...Hitomi? Is that you?" The queen whispered in disbelief.

"Found her out by the battlefield," Dryden replied as Millerna let go fo him and walked over to Hitomi. Hitomi took a step back, holding her hands to her chest in fright.

"I...I uh..." Hitomi muttered.

"My have you grown! You look so beautiful, Hitomi. It's been so long..." Millerna said with a smile.

"What are you talking about?" Hitomi asked. "I never met you before!"

Hitomi's response took Millerna back with a start.

"What? You don't remember me?"

"She seems a little shaken up, Millerna. Can she stay with you until the battle is over? I'm sure King will want to see her." Millerna nodded.

"Of course," Millerna replied. Dryden looked at Hitomi.

"You should rest here. When the battle is over, we'll take you to see King. I'm sure he'll be pleased to see you," he said. "Millerna, where is Allen?"

"He's in the lower chambers, preparing to fight with Schezarade. If you want to see him, you better hurry!" Dryden nodded, dashing out of the room. Hitomi looked at Millerna and began feeling light-headed. "Hitomi? Are you alright?" Millerna cried. Hitomi closed her eyes and felt herself falling. "Hitomi!!"


	6. A Crimson Vision

1It was cold. So very cold. Hitomi opened her eyes and saw that she was standing in the field she had just been to. Only...everyone was dead.

_What's going on? _She thought as she walked on the charred ground. The sorrow sight of the dead bodies around her was overwhelming. Arrows stuck out of the bleeding flesh and broken armor. A cold wind blew around Hitomi, making her hold her arms. She treaded through the mass of corpses until she reached the middle. The two metal machine-like monsters had disappeared. A glowing light from the sky shined downwards to the very center of the area, over the body of a young man.

Hitomi walked over to the man and kneeled, looking at him with concern. His clothing was tainted with drying blood. Black hair was covering a gash on his cheek and his eyes were partly closed. But open enough for the ruby color to pop out to her. _Who...who is this? _Hitomi asked herself as she slowly moved one of her hands over to his. Pulling the limb hand over, she noticed something small fall over his chest. She sat on the ground and pulled his body over to her, turning him onto his back.

The sparkling object began to glow vibrantly, emitting a strange pink hue around Hitomi's face. Her eyes widened as she recognized the object. _My...my pendant...but I lost it...why...why does he have it?_ The light from above darkened and hitomi glanced upwards to see cards falling down on her. They landed on the ground all around her. _My tarot cards! But...I haven't used those in years..._

A strange smell wafted in her direction. Maniacal laughter bellowed from a distance and Hitomi looked over to see a strange man standing in red armor.

"I killed the king! Ahahahahahahaaha! I finally killed the king! Zaibach will be brought back, to MY will!" The man's hands rose to the sky and his laughter grew louder and louder. Hitomi didn't recognize his silver hair or deep pink eyes.

_Stop! Stop laughing! Ah! _Hitomi covered her ears and screamed. _What's Zaibach! Why am I seeing this? Someone help me! Yukari! Amano! Help me!_

"Hitomi! Wake up!" Millerna's voice drew Hitomi out of her sleep. She opened her eyes and felt very warm as sweat flowed down her skin. "Oh thank goodness! You were running a horrible fever!" Millerna was sitting at her side. Hitomi looked around her and found herself in a bed. Millerna placed a cool piece of cloth over Hitomi's forehead and sighed with relief.

"A fever?" Hitomi repeated. She thought a moment and slide one of her hands into the pocket f her coat; pulling out her old deck of tarot cards. "How did these get in there...I haven't..." Hitomi winced.

"Please, Hitomi. Don't move. You're very weak." Millerna walked over to a bed stand and brought over a small glass of water. "Here, drink some of this." Hitomi turned her head and looked at the glass. Slowly, she leaned her head over and took a couple sips.

"Where...am...I?" She whispered. The blonde sighed and sat back down, taking one of Hitomi's hands.

"When you collapsed, I had one of the guards bring you here. You're in one of the servant's bedrooms." Hitomi closed her eyes.

"Where is Amano? Yukari?"

"I...I don't know who you are talking about. It must be the fever..." Millerna said. "I hope Allen and Van come back soon..."

"Allen...? Van...?" Hitomi whispered, confused. "Who...?"

"Shhh...just rest, Hitomi." Millerna patted the cloth on her forehead softly. Hitomi felt herself fall into a dazed sleep. Maybe, if she fell asleep now...she'd wake up and be back home.


	7. Allen and Van

1Her eyes felt heavy. Hitomi awakened. Some time had passed. The sky was now dark, with the two planets glowing above. Where was she now? Brown hair fell over her face as Hitomi sat up, holding her warm head. Everything looked unfamiliar to her. Wooden walls surrounded her. Bookshelves of strange reading and equipment sat across form her. Where was she now?

No one else was in the room with her. She glanced down at her lap and slipped her hand in her coat pocket once more. Her cards sat inside. It wasn't a dream. But...how did they get there? She left them at her old home years ago. Something very strange was going on. Hitomi didn't like it. Not one bit. Where was everyone? When Hitomi got out of the strange bed, she realized something she had not before. Looking out the windows, she saw that she was moving! She was floating in the air!

Hitomi walked over to the door of the room and slowly opened it. She had to figure out what was going on. The hallway was dimly lit with torches along the walls. Empty. After taking a deep breath, Hitomi tip-toed out of the room and down the hall. Her nerves were making her a little shaky. So she decided to slide against the wall, cautiously walking sideways. Her eyes pointed out a light at the far end of the hall. She could hear voices coming from the room. Whomever was in that room surely knew what was going on. _Here I go..._Hitomi thought to herself as she neared the door. Her hand shook a bit as it reached the golden door handle.

Before she could open it, the door swung open from the inside and a tall man stared at her. He had short brown hair and wore a strange outfit, with bronze armor covering his shoulders and chest. He had a wide grin on his face and he placed a hand on his hip.

"Hey there, lil lady! Glad to see you're awake!" his voice was deep but welcoming. "Come on in."

Hitomi held herself a little and slowly walked into the room. It looked like the heart of...well...whatever she was in. A few men were in the very front, turning various wheels and pressing buttons. They had to be pilots. Lights were flickering and torches burned around them. Hitomi glanced around her side to see a few men sitting and talking over a table covered in maps. Muttered voices spoke about a battle in a place called Asturia. How the Kingdom had fallen. They all sounded angry and upset. One of them had long, blonde hair. His eyes were a deep blue and his face looked very familiar. He was pointing to a spot on the map below him. Hitomi's eyes narrowed. Was he the man she saw at the café?

"Commander! Look who came to join us!" The man behind her said. The blonde look at her and his face brightened.

"Hitomi? It's great to see you standing! Millerna was so worried!" He exclaimed and walked over to her. He placed his strong hands on her shoulders and smiled at her warmly. "Are you alright?"

"Who...who are you..?" Hitomi muttered. "What is this?"

"Who am I? That's a silly question..." He replied.

"The queen did say she was talking strangely under that fever, Boss." The other man said. The two looked at each other and the blonde nodded.

"Hmm..that's true, Gaddes," he said while turning back to Hitomi. "It's Allen. Allen Schezar. Remember me now?" Allen tilted his head slightly, causing some of his hair to fall over his face. Hitomi gazed into his large eyes for a moment. He did look familiar. A strange feeling came over her. Were they romantically involved at one point? No. She would've remembered that. Hitomi slowly shook her head with a frown.

"I...I'm sorry. I don't know who you are, or where I am..." Hitomi sighed. Allen frowned and turned to his men at the table.

"Are there guymelifs anywhere in side, Gaddes?"

_Guymelifs?_

"No, Sir. We're clear for now."

"Good. I'm going to take Hitomi and get her something to eat. If something happens, alert me immediately."

"Hai." The men all bowed as Allen took Hitomi's hand and led her out of the room.

"Are you sure you don't remember anything, Hitomi?" he asked as they walked down the hall. Hitomi lowered her head.

"No...but everything seems familiar. Um...what are those guymelif things you mentioned?"

"Hmm. That fever really must've harmed you.." Allen replied. "Well, maybe if I show you, you'll remember."

"What do you mean?"

"Follow me," he said and took her down a long flight of stairs. They ended in what looked like an aircraft hanger. Hitomi saw a very large machine-like monster, almost exactly like the ones she saw in the battlefield. "This is a guymelif. Schezarade, to be precise. This is the one I pilot." Hitomi's eyes were wide with awe. "I fight with it."

"You...fight with it?"

"Yes." Allen turned and pointed to another one. "And that, is the Escaflowne."

Hitomi followed his direction and gawked at the white guymelif. It was the same one she saw in her vision and on the battlefield. _Escaflowne...?_

"Escaflowne?"

"Do you remember anything, Hitomi? Do you remember who pilots it?" Hitomi walked over towards the large mecha and stared up at it. Her eyes felt drawn to the ruby-colored chamber in the front.

"I..."

A strange image of a flying mechanical dragon appeared in her head. "Dragon...a white dragon..." Hitomi whispered.

"Hitomi?" Allen walked beside her and placed a hand on her shoulder. Her stomach began to rumble. Allen smiled.

"Sounds like you're hungry. Why don't we go get some food now?" Hitomi looked at him and nodded.

"Alright..." Allen took her hand once again and they left the hanger, returning to the regular passages of the ship. "What is this thing called, Mr. Schezar?" Hitomi asked.

"Haha. No need to call me that, Hitomi. Just call me Allen. And this is the Crusade."

"Crusade?"

"Mhm. It's the ship I command."

"Oh.." Hitomi frowned. These strangers all knew her. But why couldn't she remember them? The two soon reached the cafeteria section of the ship. Allen called out the cook and had him prepare them a small meal. The tray Hitomi was given had various types of meat and vegetables. Some looked familiar, some did not. Hitomi was so hungry that it didn't matter. The two sat down and she started to eat.

After gulping down a large cup of wine-like liquid, Hitomi sighed. "Much better..." she said. She felt her cheeks fill with warmth as she blushed, realizing how animalistic she had just acted. She bowed her head to Allen. "I am so sorry. I feel so embarassed!" Allen only laughed.

"Don't be. It's alright." Hitomi lifted her head and smiled. "You know...it's been a long time, Hitomi. A lot of things have happened since you left."

"Since I left?" Hitomi looked puzzled. Allen turned to the side and rested his arms on his knees, looking down at the floor.

"When you left, Millerna became the new ruler of Asturia and decided to change the binding law of marriage. She made it so we could marry. When you left, my heart ached. I knew Millerna wanted me to be with her, so I consented and we wed. I became the king of Asturia."

"King of Asturia?" Hitomi tried to remember. _He was the king of the place those men were talking about?_ Was she and this Allen a couple?

"Celena lived with us. It was nice to feel like I had a family once again."

"Celena?"

"My sister." Allen turned to face Hitomi. His face was filled with much sadness. "About 6 months ago, Celena began to act strangely. Everyone thought that once Zaibach fell, the spell they had experimented with on her would disappear. But it didn't. Celena started to change back into Dilandau. We tried to medicate her, but nothing we tried would work. And finally, last month, she changed into Dilandau and ran away from the castle. Since then, he has been burning everything in his path on a quest to find Van."

_Dilandau? Van?_

"I...I wish I knew what you were talking about, Allen. But...I...I don't.." Hitomi frowned and turned away from him. "This is hopeless..."

"Hitomi..." Allen sighed sadly. "I wish there was something I could do to jog your memory..." Just then, Allen jumped from his seat. "That's it! I'll take you to see Van."

"Van?"

"Come with me," Allen grabbed Hitomi's hand and pulled her out of the cafeteria. They strolled brickly down another set of hallways and he knocked on a wooden door. The door slowly opened and a strange creature peered behind the crack of the opening.

"Who's there?" A small feminine voice asked cautiously.

"Merle, is Van awake?" Allen asked. The door opened a little more and the torchlight revealed a most interesting sight. Before Hitomi and Allen stood a strange-looking girl. She looked like a mix of cat and human, with light brown fur all over her body. Black triangular stipes covered her bare arms, legs, and the sides of her face. Long orange hair flowed pasted her shoulders, a few strands in braids. Large ears poked through the sides of her feline face. A long, orange dress and shorts covered her private areas, with a long silver medallion dangling around her neck. Puffs of white fur covered her shoulders and wrists. Her piercing blue eyes darted between Allen and Hitomi abrasively.

"Yes. Why?" The girl asked sternly, her ears twitching. A slender tail appeared from behind her, swishing to the side in curiosity.

"Tell him I have someone for him to see," Allen requested. Merle sneered and turned around.

"Van-sama! Allen is here with someone for you!" She cried out in a high-pitched cry. Hitomi leaned to the side to see who she was talking to.

"Let him in, Merle." A young man said. Merle nodded and backed away from the door so the two could enter.

Hitomi glanced at the young man as he sat on his bed, holding something in his hands. His faced turned in their direction and his face brightened. His hands opened and a small pendant fell from his fingers, hanging in the air. "Hitomi! It really is you!" He cried happily. Allen smiled and took a few steps back while the young King stood and walked over to embrace her. He hugged her tightly.

"I took her to get some food. The fever seems to be gone. But, I'm afraid something is wrong, Van." Allen said. Van turned to him.

"What do you mean?"

"Who...who are you?" Hitomi stared at Van. Her face was frozen in fear. Those same ruby eyes. The same messy black hair. He was the bleeding corpse from her dream!

"She has lost her memory. She doesn't remember any of us. I don't know why." Allen responded slowly as van looked at Hitomi in shock.

"You...you don't remember me?" Van frowned in disbelief, holding the pink pendant tightly in his hand. Hitomi looked at him, sad and confused.

"Leave us." Van's voice was strong and cold. Allen nodded and left the room. Merle frowned and followed. Hitomi grew scared once again. Van looked at her, still in shock.

"Please...don't hurt me. I...I don't know anything..." Her voice quivered. Her body shook. Tears started to form in her eyes. Van's face softened.

"You really don't remember, do you?" he asked. Hitomi shook her head. He lifted one of his hands and the pendant inside fell downwards in front of her face. "What about this? You remember giving this to me?"

Hitomi looked at the pendant.

"It's the pendant I lost at the track! How did you get it?" Hitomi exclaimed. Van's face fell.

"You gave this to me before you left Gaea. You promised me you would never forget me..." he said and turned away from her. "You lied..."

Hitomi watched him walk across the room and hunch over. " You LIED!"

"I...I'm sorry..." Hitomi sniffled. "I wish I could remember..."

"What happened? What happened to you?" Van's voice was emotional. As f he was holding back tears.

"What do you mean?"

"It was five years. Five years ago when you left. Don't you remember anything? How we met?"

"How we met?" Van turned to her, his face pale.

"I was battling a dragon, remember? I appeared on the Mystic Moon and you ran into me. I saved you and your friends from that dragon. And you followed me back here."

"I ran into you? Saved my friends from a dragon?" Hitomi shook her head. A hand of hers rose to the side of her face. Her mind raced as she tried to remember.

"Do you remember Folken? Prince Chid? Dornkirk? Any of them?" His voice grew urgent. "I wanted you to stay with me. I didn't want you to leave. Why couldn't you have just stayed with me? You promised me you wouldn't forget..." He started to chuckle. "You said you wouldn't, even if you grew old."

"...even if I grew...old?" Hitomi's eyes grew large and she froze.

"And the Fate Alteration Machine! Don't you remember any of that? Our...our love stopped Gaea from being destroyed!" Van threw his hand out as he spoke.

"Our...love?" Hitomi felt like she was unable to move. Everything grew so cold. Van turned back around and slammed a fist against the table.

"This is impossible This can't be happening! How could you forget?"

"A dream..." Hitomi said as if in a trance. Van looked at her.

"What?"

"A dream...it was all a dream..." Hitomi repeated. She looked as though she was in shock. Her mouth gaped wide open and her eyes didn't blink. "I dreamed it all.."

"Dreamed it all? What are you saying?" Van walked towards her. As he did, the pendant in his hand began to glow. "What the...?" he whispered and felt pulled towards Hitomi. The glowing increased until everything turned white.


	8. It's Not a Dream!

1"Gaea? Man, Kanzaki, you come up with the wildest stories!" Amano laughed as the two sat under a tree by Hitomi's highschool.

"_Where am I?"_ _ Van asked out loud. Everything was tainted pink. Nothing looked familiar to him._

"But...but I really thought I was there, Amano-sempai. It was so real! There was so much bloodshed and sadness..." Hitomi sadly said as she leaned against the trunk of the tree.

"_Hitomi? Hitomi!" Van cried out to her, but it was as though he wasn't there._

"Well if it was so sad, like you say, then why do you sound like you miss it?" Amano asked, looking down at her. Hitomi sighed and gazed up at the sky.

"You know...maybe you're right. Maybe it really was just a dream. How silly of me..." Hitomi said.

"_A dream? No! It was real, Hitomi! Why can't you hear me! I'm right here!" Van screamed. _

"Hitooomiii-chaaaaaaaaaaaan! Amano!!!!" Yukari cried as she ran to them.

"You're so slow, Yukari!" Hitomi laughed.

"Well I'm not a track star, you know! Geez!" Yukari collapsed on the ground to catch her breath. Amano helped her up and Hitomi laughed. Yukari noticed a distant look in her eye. "Don't tell me you're still going on about that Gaea business!" Hitomi blushed in embarrassment.

"Well.."

"Oh, come on! I'm telling you that you dreamed all that up when you passed out from exhaustion. You've been stressing yourself out too much!" Yukari said.

"You're right, Yukari."

"Of course I am!" Yukari grinned. Amano started to laugh.

"Why don't get out of here. I'm hungry!" he said as Hitomi stood up. The three started to talk amongst themselves as they left the school area.

"_Hitomi! No! It wasn't a dream! HITOMI!!!!" Van tried to run after them. _

Hitomi suddenly stopped, feeling something strange.

"Hey guys, did you hear something?" Yukari stopped.

"What?"

"I didn't hear anything," Amano said.

"_HITOMI!!!" Van screamed again, trying to get to them._

Suddenly, everything began to shake.

"_What's happening? Hitomi!" Van cried and fell to the ground. Everything looked as though it were a piece of glass breaking. Van felt himself fall. _

"Hitomi!" Van cried, hitting the wooden floor beneath him. "Ow!" he stood and rubbed his side. He glanced at the pendant and back at Hitomi, whom still looked frozen. "Hitomi?"

"I...I'm so sorry..." She cried. "I just don't remember! Maybe you're confusing me with someone else!"

The ship shuddered violently. "What was that?!" Hitomi cried, trying to keep her balance. The door burst open as Merle ran in, jumping at Van.

"Van-samaa!!! We're being attacked!" She cried.

"What?" Van replied, his eyes hardening. One of Allen's crewmen appeared in the doorway, looking worried.

"It's true! A whole fleet of Zaibach's melifs are on our tail and coming up fast! You better go help him! Boss already headed out. You better go help him..." he said. Van nodded and pushed Merle off of him. He walked over to the scared Hitomi and placed the pendant in her hand.

"Hold onto this for me. I'll be back," he said before running out of the room. Hitomi glanced down at her pendant for a moment, clutching it tightly.

_Why can't I remember?_ She thought. Merle started to whine on Van's bed.

"Van-sama!! Please come back okay!! I hate all this fighting! Why can't be like it was? Why!!" She cried into his pillow. Her tail swirled all around behind her. Hitomi started to feel bad. She slowly walked over to Merle and sat beside her. Merle grabbed onto Hitomi and whimpered into her coat. Hitomi hesitated for a moment, then placed a hand on the girl's head.


	9. Painful Voices

After Hitomi got Merle to calm down some, she left for the main control room, where she met Allen. The men in the room were scrambling with hysterics and following orders from Gaddes. She walked over to one of the windows and placed a hand against the cold glass, looking out to see what was happening. Dark grey and black guymelifs flew past; their black capes flapping in the wind behind them.

"Take us down, Niroph!" Gaddes commanded.

"Yes, Sir!" The young man at the main wheel saluted and pulled the wheel, causing the ship to dive downwards.

"Shift masts to east flank!"

"Yes, Sir!"

"Where's Escaflowne?"

"It's flying our now, Sir!"

_Flying?_ Hitomi tried to see if she could catch a glimpse of it. A large white object flipped out from underneath the ship, morphing into a mechanized dragon. Hitomi could see Van piloting it as he stood in the front side. _A dragon? That Escaflowne can transform...why...it seems so familiar..._

A strange image...memory...flashed before her eyes. She had been on that before. With Van. She could remember the wind whipping through her hair as they sped through the air. _Was...was it real?_

"Zaibach guymelifs in sight, Sir!" One of the crew cried as Gaddes ran to the front of the room. Hitomi watched the Escaflowne fly downwards and land on the ground, transforming back into it's first form. It pulled out a tall, silver sword and took a defensive stance.

"Land behind that brush, there!" Gaddes commanded. Hitomi kept her eyes on the Escaflowne, picturing Van inside. No. _Remembering_ what it looked like inside. A huge blast hit the side of the ship, and Hitomi felt something break apart.

"We just lost part of our west flank, sir!"

"Reeden, fire our explosives!"

"Communications are unresponsive, Sir!"

Hitomi looked over at the men as they tried to keep the Crusade stable in the air.

"Fine, then. Emergency landing!" Gaddes bellowed. Hitomi braced herself as the large ship collided with the rocky plane below, stopping just before it would crash into the side of the nearby mountain. Hitomi fell against the window and slumped over the floor.

"Hitomiii!" Merle's voice cried and Hitomi felt someone help her up. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I think so," Hitomi took a deep breath and looked at Gaddes. He seemed strangely cool about what just happened. Was this normal?

"Merle! Hitomi!" Hitomi glanced at the entrance and saw Millerna run out in her sleeping gown and robes. Dryden followed. "Is everyone alright??" The blonde questioned as she looked at all the crewmen.

"Yes, Highness. We're strong men! We can handle it! Haha!" Gaddes grinned at her. "Begin repairs, Kio!"

"Yes, Sir!" One of the more pudgy crew men ran out of the room with a few others following behind.

"Van-sama...Van-sama...Van-sama...Van-sama..." merle started to chant under he breath. Hitomi watched her as the feline girl's tail stuck out straight behind her and her hands clasped at her chest. Her eyes broadened.

"Can you see them, Merle?" Dryden asked, joining the two girls. Merle pointed out the window to the bottom of the terrain. Hitomi's mouth gaped open at the sight.

Escaflowne was thrashing it's sword about, dodging the red guymelief with all it's might. The red melif jumped into the air and extended one of it's arms, letting loose a large wave of flames in Escaflowne's direction. Hitomi suddenly saw a face. Someone was laughing hysterically. Her hand felt warm and her eyes met with her pendant.

_BURN TO ASHES, VAN!_

"Ah!" Hitomi gasped, hearing the maniacal voice inside of her head. "Who...who is that?" She cried.

_BURN!! I HATE YOU!!_

"Stop it!!! STOP!!" Hitomi fell to her knees and covered her ears with her hands.

"Hitomi!" Millerna cried, running to her side.

"Allen!" Merle cried as the Schezarade came into view, diving in front of Escaflowne to block some of the fire. Hitomi's eyes were wide. She couldn't leave the image.

_DAMN YOU, ALLEN! YOU'LL BURN TOO!_

Hitomi shook her head violently, trying to shake out the voice. "Stop it, please!!!" _Why can I hear this?_

"_Dilandau! Please stop all this! Become Celena again! There's nothing for you now!" _Allen's voice joined in Hitomi's mind.

"I...I can hear them...but why?" Hitomi whispered. The others looked on in confusion.

"_Allen! Get out of here! Let me handle him!"_ Van demanded.

"_I can't let you kill him!" _Allen replied.

_DAMN YOU ALL! I'LL KILL YOU BOTH! _The maniacal voice screamed as more fire sprayed out of the red guymelif's arm. The Schezarade held up it's sword to block some of it, while the Escaflowne leaped into the air, rasing it's sword over the red melif. _WHAT?!_ The red melif held up it's other arm as liquid metal spewed forth from it, forming into a small sword-like object. It held it upwards to block the Escaflowne's blow. Sparks flew into the air as the two metals collided.

"_Van! No!"_ Allen's voice roared.

"STOP IT!!! PLEASE!" Hitomi screamed with all her might. The pendant began to glow brighter.

"_Why couldn't you have just gone away and stayed there?!"_ Van growled as the two melifs struggled to force the other to fall.

_Why am I hearing all this? Why! Make it stop! _Hitomi thought.

_MY SCAR IS BURNING BECAUSE OF YOU! I'LL SLAY YOU!_

"_I'd like to see you try, Bastard!" _Van sneered as the Escaflowne and the red melif broke their stance. Escaflowne jumped backwards and the red melif's weaponed turned back into liquid, forming into hundred of smaller sharp objects.

"Van-sama!!" Merle cried.

"_What?!" _Hitomi heard Van's shocked voice.

"STOP IT! STOOOOP!!!" Hitomi screamed at the top of her lungs.

"The pendant is glowing..." Dryden said, memorized. The others watched as the pendant's glow became brighter and brighter. The chamber on the Escaflowne began to glow brightly as well.

"What's happening?" Millerna asked.

"Van-sama!" Merle whimpered.

The Escaflowne became engulfed in the light emitting from the chamber, blocking the attack of the red guymelif. The objects bounced off like it was rubber, shooting back at Dilandau. Hitomi could hear Dialandau scream as hi melif was covered in the objects. The guymelif fell backwards, hitting the rocky ground hard. The other flying melifs froze in the air, falling into the opening below and crashing into the ground. Everyone in the Crusade watched in shock an awe.

_DAMN YOU! _Dilandau's voice cried in Hitomi's head. The red melif struggled to get back up, morphing into a more aerodynamic form of itself and riding far into the air, leaving the area. Surviving meliefs followed suit. Hitomi's eyes softened. Her body grew limp. The pendant's glow disappeared.

"Hitomi?!" Millerna gasped as the young woman fell into her arms. "Hitomi!"

"Sir, reconstruction is becoming increasingly difficult!" One of the crew members said as he re-entered the room.

"Will we be able to fly?" Gaddes asked. The man nodded. "Good. We can finish repairs in Freid."

"Yes, Sir."

"Prepare hanger for re-entrance of Escaflowne and Schezarade!"

"Yes, Sir!" The crew men all saluted.

"Hitomi!" Merle cried, shaking her body. Hitomi felt so weak.

"The voices...Van..." Hitomi's quiet voice uttered. Her eyes closed and she fell asleep in Millerna's arms.


	10. Arrival in Freid

"Rise and shine, lil Lady!" Someone was talking to her. Hitomi opened her eyes to see Gaddes grinning down at her. "Time to get out of bed!"

"Huh?" Hitomi looked around her. She was back in the bed she was in before.

"Hitomiii!! Come on!" Merle ran into her room and jumped on top of her, licking her hand. "I'm hungry!"

"Wh...where are we?"

"Freid." Gaddes replied and walked out of the room. "Everyone's gettin' off. You better do the same. The ship's gettin' some repairs."

"Ne..ne...come on!" Merle sneered and yanked on Hitomi's arm. Hitomi grumbled and fell out of her bed.

"Oww! Why did you do that??" Hitomi snapped as she got back up, rubbing her side. Merle snickered and dashed to the doorway.

"You're such a slow poke! That hasn't changed!" Merle stuck out her tongue and left.

_Weird girl..._Hitomi wondered as she left the room. Merle grinned in the distance and led her out of the ship.

The harbor was beautiful. Grand ships were docked among other strange liners. The sun was shining and bird were flying all around in the sky. The air smelled fresh and clean. Hitomi could see tall buildings in the short distance. Fishermen were sitting along the harbor walk, getting their food for the local merchants. Hitomi took off her coast in the warm weather and sighed. It certainly wasn't winter here.

_Everything looks so beautiful here..._Hitomi thought as she and other crewmen walked onto the harbor walk. A set of horse-drawn carriages awaited at the end of the walk for everyone. Hitomi saw Van entering one. She wanted to sit with him, to try and talk about what had happened before, but Merle leaped in before she could react. Hitomi was able to catch a glimpse of Van's face. He looked forlorn and distant. Hitomi sighed. Millerna and Allen waved over at Hitomi to join them. She smiled and walked over to the elegant carriage, cautiously stepping o the wooden steps and sitting inside, next to Dryden and across from the royal couple.

The other carriages filled up and started to move. Hitomi glanced outside to watch the view pass by them. "It's so pretty..." she said quietly.

"It is. We're heading to the castle to speak with Duke Chid," Millerna informed.

"Duke Chid?"

"Yes. He was just coronated not too long ago." Dryden replied. "He's pretty gifted for a young boy."

"We'll be staying at the castle until the ship is fully functional," Allen said. His voice seemed a little sad. Hitomi glanced over at him and read sorrow in his face. What was wrong?

"Maybe seeing him will jog your memory, Hitomi?" Millerna suggested with a smile. Hitomi nodded slightly.

"Maybe..." She turned to Allen. "Is Van alright? That fight..."

"He's fine. His ego was hurt a little, but he isn't injured. Did you stop the battle, Hitomi?" Allen asked. Hitomi lowered her head and looked outside once again.

"I might have. I..I could hear all your voices. And the pain was so strong. I couldn't take it anymore so...I wanted it to stop..." Hitomi watched other vending carriages roll by on mules and bull-like animals. It all looked like something from the past. She really was in a different world. "Is he angry with me?"

"I'm sure he'll be fine. A lot has been on his mind the past few weeks. And with you losing your memory...I guess it hit him hard..." Allen said.

"Don't worry about him. He'll be just fine," Dryden grinned. "That hot-head doesn't let himself get that down for long." Hitomi nodded, hoping they were all right.

_Try to stay positive. Maybe I will remember more..._Hitomi smiled a little at her thought. _Maybe..._

A short time later, the carriages all stopped in front of a tall, golden-hued castle. Hitomi watched as guards approached the carriages and opened the doors for everyone to exit. As Hitomi left the carriage, she saw a young boy standing in front of the main entrance. He had short, blonde hair that curled a little at the ends. His blue eyes were filled with innocence, knowledge, and courage beyond his years. _He bares a striking resemblance to Allen_, Hitomi thought. The boy bowed as the carriages rolled away. Hitomi saw Van and Allen kneel.

"Please, no need to do that. I'm so glad you've arrived safe and sound." The young boy sounded relieved.

"Chid, you're grown so much! I barely recognized you!" Millerna cried and ran to him hugging him tightly.

"It's nice to see you again, Aunt Millerna."

Hitomi smiled while she watched the two embrace. The young boy glanced over at her; a wide smile spreading across his face. "Hitomi? Is that you?!" He exclaimed and ran to her. "I thought I would never see you again!" His smile was genuine. Hitomi frowned a little at his words.

"Your Majesty, my I request a meeting with you and your court this afternoon?" Allen interrupted.

"Ah! Yes. I'll arrange that for you. Please, Everyone, treat my castle like your own. I'll have some food made for you. Rooms have already been prepared," Chid left the group and walked back into the castle. Hitomi kept feeling a strange aura around Allen. He seemed...down...about something. But she wasn't sure of what.

Everyone then filtered their way into the lavish castle.

"This place is so huge!" Hitomi said. She blushed a little in embarrassment as soon as she spoke.

"Chid does have amazing taste," Dryden said.

"What will you meeting be about, Dear?" Millerna asked Allen.

"I have a feeling that Dilandau will follow us here. We need to have Freid prepare for a possible battle, I'm afraid."

"I'll kill that bastard for coming back!" Van growled.

"Van..." Hitomi said as she watched his fists clench at his sides.

"No. It's not his fault, Van. It was Zaibach that did this. We need to find some way to return Celena."

"You're right, Allen." Millerna agreed.

"We can't allow the past to repeat itself." Dryden yawned, stretching his arms over his head. Hitomi clutched her coat closer to her chest.

_He would follow us here? What do they mean by the past repeating? _Hitomi thought. The group continued through the hallway and was stopped by a group of servants.

"Please, let us show you to your rooms. Food will be prepared and brought to you shortly," one said.

"Thank you," Millerna smiled. "We very much appreciate it." The servants led everyone to a hallway of rooms. They were then individually shown to their quarters. Hitomi was taken into a very simply, yet elegant room. Tints of gold, red, and blue covered the wooden walls and candles hung from the walls. A wide window sat at the far end of the room, beside a comfortable-looking bed. The servant left almost immediately, leaving Hitomi alone. She walked over to the window and sat on the small ledge on the inside. Her hands pushed the glass, opening the doors of the window. Her hair fluttered a little in the wind as she leaned over the window ledge.

The view was spectacular. The bustle and hub from the inner city reminded her of Tokyo. Soldiers were marching around the castle grounds in practice. Trees rustled in the wind. And up in the sky hung the same blue orbs. On was easily known as the moon. Was the larger one Earth? Hitomi sighed, her head falling into her arms. Just then, a strange vibration buzzed inside her pants. Hitomi jumped and reached into her jean pocket, pulling out her cell phone. _Of course! How could I have forgotten about my phone?!_ She thought and she flipped it open. A text message had appeared.

"HITOMI. WHERE ARE YOU? YOU MISSED YOUR PARTY. WE'RE WORRIED. CONTACT US. YUKARI."

"Oh geez..." Hitomi frowned and turned on her phone. When she tried to dial Yukari's number, a loud static sound rang through, almost hurting Hitomi's ears. She dropped the phone in surprise. "I should've known...it wouldn't have worked..." Hitomi sighed and gazed back at the view. "Will I ever go back home?" Brown hair fell over her eyes as Hitomi buried her face in her coat.


	11. Preparation for Battle

"Would they really come here?!" Chid cried out in worry. He sat in his throne while various rankings of men sat all around him. Allen was kneeling across from him.

"With Dilandau's personality fully restored, he has been able to find the remaining dragon slayers and Zaibach allies. I am certain that he will try to take out Escaflowne and everything associated with it."

"Majesty, we must protect the city!" A monk urgently said. Chid leaned back in his throne and closed his eyes.

"I thought all the fighting would stop. Hasn't anyone learned anything from the last great war?"

"I am sorry to bring such remorseful news to you, Majesty." Allen bowed his head in shame.

"No. It is not your fault, Allen. Shess," Chid turned to a man clad in a black robe and long, silver hair. He stood beside the young ruler with his eyes partly closed. He looked as though he was in his 60s.

"Yes, M'Lord?"

"Evacuate the city at dusk. Lead the civilians into the forest to the south."Chid's voice was hesitant. "Ready the knights and prepare for battle."

"Yes, your Grace," the old man replied with a bow before leaving the large room.

Hitomi stood just outside of the room, eavesdropping on the meeting. The old man passed by her and bowed his head politely. She smiled at him, a little nervous that he may make her known. But he did not. Her eyes glimmered with worry as she peered back into the room.

"What is your plan, Allen?" Chid rested his child-like hands in his lap. Allen stood and was silent for a few moments.

"Protect the city. Fight." Van's voice echoed, disturbing the silence. Hitomi followed it and saw him leaning against a pillar behind the other men. His arms were crossed. He looked as though he had not slept in days.

"Fanelia, do we have any idea how many would come to attack?" Chid asked.

"Your Grace," Allen said. "We don't know for sure. But there will be enough to cause a great deal of damage. I suggest you leave with your people."

"No. I will not leave my home. My father died protecting this land. I will do the same." Chid's tone was strong. He stood up and Hitomi could feel a strange aura about him. "If I must die, then let my time come."

"But Majesty, you're only a..." Allen started to plead.

"A child? King Allen Schezar of Asturia, I have not been a child since that fateful day when my father was killed by Zaibach. I refuse to abandon my country when she will need me the most."

_He...he sounds so mature..._Hitomi thought.

"Let him do what he wills, Allen," Van said. Allen spun around with a furious glare at Van. "This is his country. Not yours. If he sees that it is best for him to stay, let him stay."

"But...I..." Allen frowned. "If you were to perish in this meaningless battle, there would be no one else to rule Freid..." he faced Chid again and lowered his head.

"I know you worry for me and my people, Allen. But I remember you telling me that sometimes one must believe with all of their heart. It is a stronger form of courage. You must believe in me, please." Chid walked towards Allen. The knight-turned-king knelt immediately as Chid stood before him.

"Of course, your Majesty. Forgive me."

Chid's face softened into a boyish smile.

"Forgiveness is not needed here. Please rise," he asked. Allen stood and smiled down at him. Hitomi watched them. Her eyes widened.

_They...they're related...aren't they? Yes. That's right..._Hitomi's mind flashed a distant image in front of her.

"_Chid is the result of my forbidden affair with Princess Marlene._"

_Allen?_ Hitomi thought as the memory of them standing on the roof of this same castle appeared. _I...I really was here in this world, wasn't I?_

"Alright. Everyone prepare for battle. When do you estimate the attack, Allen?" Chid walked back to his throne and sat.

"Two days at most, Majesty." Allen replied.

"Then make all necessary preparations. In two days, we fight. This meeting is adjourned."

Hitomi gasped and slunk herself from the doors, as the men made their way in her direction. She dashed down the hall a bit, pretending to be innocently walking by. Allen came out first, looking very worried.

"Oh! Hello, Allen." Hitomi said, trying to sound sincere. "Is something wrong?" He stopped and looked at her with a half-smile.

"Nothing you need to worry about. Why aren't you with Millerna? I thought she was going to visit the market?"

"Oh...I...I didnt feel like joining her, I guess."

"Still feeling ill? Do you remember anything, yet?" Hitomi shook her head.

"Odd bits and pieces. But that's all. I'm sorry," she frowned. He placed a hand on her shoulder.

"No. Don't apologize. I'm sure it will come back to you."

"Thanks, Allen." Hitomi replied as Van exited the room behind Allen. "Ah...Van?"

Allen turned and looked at Van. The two shared a cold stare before Allen excused himself, passing Hitomi and leaving the area. Van looked at Hitomi with a sad expression.

_Does he hate me?_ Hitomi asked herself. "I...Are you alright? I was worried about that fight before..."

"I'm fine." Van replied quickly.

"Good..." Hitomi lowered her gaze a little. A feeling of awkwardness started to come over her.

"Hitomi..."

"Yes?"

"I'm sorry." Hitomi looked up at Van again, puzzled from his words.

"What for?"

"I'm sorry for yelling at you on the ship. I didn't mean to act like that. I haven't been myself lately."

"It's alright, Van. I should be the one apologizing to you..." Van's ruby eyes shimmered in the sunlight from outside. For a moment, everything froze for Hitomi. _Those eyes..._

_Those eyes hold so much pain...so much sadness and loneliness...I remember those eyes..._Hitomi thought. A quick image of her holding a dying Van in her arms flashed before her eyes.

"Hitomi? Hitomi?" Van's voice snapped Hitomi out of her trance-like state.

"Huh?" She said, looking into his face.

"Are you okay? What happened? Did you see something?"

"I saw a horrible image, Van. I haven't had things like this happen to me in years. You..."

"I what?"

"You...you were dying..." Van took a step back.

"I..."

"You were bleeding badly...I...I couldn't save you..." Tears were rolling down her cheeks. Van took hold of her and held her tightly. "Why...why are these things happening to me? Why can't I remember anything?" Hitomi wept on Van's shoulder. She felt his hand touch her hair and run his fingers through it, stopping at her back.

"Hitomi...I'm sorry. I didn't realize how much pain you've been in since you returned." Van's voice was soothing to her. He mentioned before that their love saved Gaea. Did she really love him? "Once this battle is over with, I'll take you somewhere and we can really talk. Maybe then you'll remember."

"Okay." Hitomi sniffled and rubbed her eyes lightly as the two let go of each other. Her stomach began to growl. Van smiled a little.

"Maybe you should eat something. You'll feel better," he said. Hitomi nodded.

"Good idea. Um...where's the cafeteria?" Van rose an eyebrow.

"What's a cafeteria?"

"Um...where you eat?" she replied. _I guess cafeterias don't exist here..._

"Ah, you mean the dining hall. Why don't you follow me, Hitomi?" Chid voice chirped in before behind the two.

"Majesty," Van bowed slightly in respect. Hitomi glanced over at Van and did the same. Chid smiled.

"It's alright. You don't need to be so formal with me," the young ruler said with a chuckle. He turned to Hitomi. "Would you like to join me for lunch? I'd like to speak with you."

"Um...sure..." Hitomi replied.

"If you excuse me," Van bowed and Hitomi followed his leave with her eyes.

"Come with me," Chid said and took Hitomi's hand. She looked down at him and smiled.

"Alright."


	12. Reading the Future

Chid led Hitomi down the hallway and through an archway. Inside was a large and elegant dining hall. Round glass tables stood all across the silver marbled floor. Bronze pots with strange planets sat in the center of each table, with red candles beside them. Tall pillars reached as far as the eye coul see, with a large skylight at the very top of the room. In the far back, there was a buffet set up. Servants scurried to and from the buffet, fixing the meals and cleaning up. A few crewmen of Allen's filled their faces hungrily.

"Come sit with me, Hitomi," Chid said as the two neared one of the tables. Hitomi slid onto one of the crystal-like chairs and smiled at the young boy.

"This place is so beautiful, your Majesty," she said in awe.

"Thank you." Chid replied. A few servants took notice of them and began to bring food and drinks to them.

"What did you want to speak with me about?" Hitomi asked. _I barely remember him and he wants to talk...just great...how embarrassing!_ Her eyes laid onto him, sensing an enormous amount of stress coming from his small frame. Chid's eyes lowered as he took a sip from his drink.

"I was wondering if you could...give me a tarot reading?" He looked at her sincerely, surprising Hitomi a little.

"Um, I haven't done one in years, Majesty. I don't know if I can do it..." Hitomi frowned.

"Please, Hitomi. I need to know my future. I need to know if Freid survives the upcoming battle!" Chid sounded so imperative. Hitomi leaned back in her chair; her hands falling into her lap. _This boy can't be more than 11 years old...and he cares so much about his home..._she thought. Biting her lip a little, she ran one of her hands through her long hair and sighed.

"Alright, Majesty. I'll give you a reading. But I can't guarantee that it will be accurate."

"I believe in you, Hitomi."

"After we eat, can we go somewhere secluded for it?"

"Of course."

Hitomi smiled and started to eat the food in front of her. She had barely eaten anything since coming to this world, and when she took her first bite, her hunger became very apparent. Chid looked a little shocked as she ungracefully inhaled her meal. After gulping down two glasses worth of drink, she wiped her mouth and belched. Her hands covered her mouth and she blushed in embarrassment.

"Oh! Gomen nasai!" She cried. Chid only laughed. Hitomi lowered her hands and laughed with him.

"Ready now?"

"Yes." The two stood and Chid had her follow him out of the dining hall and through a maze of corridors. They ended up in a dimly-lit room that looked as though it was used for storage.

"Is this alright? No one will disturb us here," Chid said, closing the door behind them. Hitomi pulled out her tarot cards from her jeans pocket (she left her coat in her room) and knelt down on the floor. Chid did the same while Hitomi unbound the cards.

"Perfect," she said and placed the cards on her lap. "I need you to clear your mind. Wipe it clean like you are dusting off a table. Concentrate." Chid closed his eyes, burying his hands in his lap. Hitomi sighed and glanced down at her cards.

_Please work..._

Her hand touched the top card and placed it on the floor between them. She pulled another card down, and another. Soon all the cards that needed to be placed were in sight. Hitomi cleared her mind and looked at all the cards, remembering what each one was and their meanings.

"What do they say, Hitomi?" Chid asked. Hitomi looked at him and back at the cards, feeling pain build inside of her. She first pointed to a card in the center. The drawing on the card was of a lion, with a cloth-covered woman petting its back.

"La Forza. Strength. That's you, Majesty." Hitomi said calmly. "You will need to be strong in the coming days." Her hand moved to a card beside it. This one depicted people falling out of a tower being struck by lightning. "La Torre. The tower..." Hitomi's eyes widened. The card below it had a drawing of the grim reaper. "La Morte..." And the card next to that one depicted a devil. "Il Diavolo..." An image of a laughing Dilandau appeared in her head. _The castle is going to fall! _Her mind screamed.

"Hitomi? What is it?" Chid asked. Hitomi glanced over at him and took a deep breath.

"The battle will be hard, Chid. Many will die. But you have to stay strong in order to keep Freid from being destroyed." She didn't have the heart to tell him his kingdom would be burned to the ground.

"What is this card?" Chid pointed to a card at the far top of her layout. A clothed woman held a large horn that split the drawing in half, as two other woman reached towards the heavens.

"Il Giudizio. Judgement?" Hitomi said. Her eyes looked to the right of the judgement card and she froze. The card beside it was of a nude woman and man, holding hands under their god. "L'Amore. The lovers..." _What does that mean? It doesn't fit the rest of the reading..._

Again, the image of a dying Van sprung into her mind. "Van..." Hitomi's eyes widened as she watched her vision transpire once again.

_I KILLED THE KING! I KILLED THE KING! HAHAHAHA!_

"Hitomi!!" Chid's cry broke the bloody image that Hitomi saw. She shook her head and looked at the young ruler. "Is everything alright?"

"Yes...I'm just tired, that's all."

"Ah..." Chid stood as Hitomi picked up her cards. "Thank you for the reading, Hitomi."

"You're welcome, Majesty..." Hitomi replied. She stuck the cards back in her pocket and the two left the storage room.

"Please, go get some rest. I'll have someone send for you when it is time for dinner." Chid bowed and turned the other direction, leaving Hitomi in the hallway. Hitomi frowned at the thought of what her reading told her.

_This isn't good. Chid may die..._

Hitomi shrugged.

"I need some rest. And a good bath!" She told herself as she walked out of the hallways, finding her way back to her room.


	13. Fueled Advice

"Ahhhh...this is so nice..." Hitomi said as she leaned back into the hot spring by her room. Wet hair stuck to the sides of her face. It felt so nice to be clean! Her mind still lingered on the reading she had given Chid earlier in the day. _Maybe I should speak to Allen...warn him about it..._She slashed some water onto her face and sighed. The nap she had before her bath made her feel even more refreshed.

"Meeewwwwww..." A strange noise disrupted Hitomi's relaxation. She peered around her. Nothing out of the ordinary.

_Hmmm..must've been my imagination,_ she thought to herself, closing her eyes once again. The all of a sudden, a large splash of water hit Hitomi's face. She yelped in surprise and opened her eyes to see Merle laughing in the spring. Hitomi screamed and clutched her towel.

"What are YOU doing in here?! Don't you respect people's privacy?!" Hitomi's face was red with anger. The catgirl only laughed harder. Hitomi's anger raged inside and she splashed Merle in the face with water. Merle growled and leaped out of the spring, shaking herself off. "I knew cats hated water!" Hitomi laughed. Merle snarled at her and jumped onto her bed, licking her hand and fixing her hair. "So what do you want?" Hitomi said, rubbing her face.

"Van-sama wanted me to check on you."

"Well what a rude way to check up on someone," Hitomi said as she rolled her hair up in a dry towel. She slipped out of the hot spring.

"Millerna also wanted me to brig you some new clothes," Merle pointed to a bag beside the bed. Hitomi sighed.

"Thanks..."Merle grinned. She leaped off of the bed and ran over to Hitomi, pulling down the towel that covered her body. Hitomi screamed, blushing furiously. "HOW DARE YOU?! YOU BRAT!" She screamed angrily as the catgirl ran around the room with Hitomi's towel in her mouth. Hitomi frantically tried to cover herself by pulled off one of the bed sheets. Merle stopped by the door and grinned mischievously.

"You better hurry and get downstairs. Dinner is being prepared." She stuck out her tongue and ran out of the room. Hitomi shook with anger and embarrassment.

"I'm gonna get her..." She snarled under her breath. Her eyes darted to the bag of clothing and she slide over to it. Sitting on the bed, Hitomi took the bag and opened it. Inside was a beautiful white gown. As she pulled it out, she notice pretty pink gems sewn into the collar and sleeves. The design was very simple but elegant all the same. Hitomi couldn't help but smile. She put on the dress and ruffled the towel through her hair to dry it as much as she could. In the bottom of the clothing bag was a small hand brush. Hitomi stood before the vanity mirror beside her bed and brushed out her hair. _I'll talk to Allen after dinner. He needs to know what will happen. And if Chid really is his son..._

Hitomi shook her head. "Better not be late!" She said as she dashed out of her room.

The candles in the dining hall were all lit now as the sun began to set outside. Hitomi felt a wave of calm wash over her. She spotted Allen and Millerna conversing beside each other at one of the tables, while Dryden joked around with one of the Freidian monks. Van sat at a table closer to the dining hall entrance with Merle. Hitomi entered the room and smiled, walking over to Van's table. Merle narrowed her eyes at the young woman. Hitomi returned the gaze as she sat. Van's face seemed struck when she noticed him staring at her. She blushed a little, as did he.

"Attention everyone," Chid's voice echoed in the room. Everyone turned to the entrance to see Chid standing beside a few of his monks. "As the sun sets on our beautiful country, many civilians are being evacuated. I am thankful to those who have chosen to stay and join us in the fight against the new Zaibach enemy. So please, enjoy your meals." Chid smiled and bowed as everyone, including Hitomi, clapped. Chid then left the dining hall.

_I wonder why he isn't eating with us...?_ Hitomi thought.

"He's preparing for the fight." Van said. Hitomi looked at him.

"Huh?"

"Chid knows what's at stake here. So he's putting all his energy into training to fight." Hitomi gazed into Van's face as he spoke.

"Oh..." She replied.

"For a young kid, I'm impressed." Hitomi remembered her reading and she frowned.

"Van-sama! Don't fight!" Merle cried and yanked on his arm. Van smiled at his feline companion.

"Merle..."

"I'm sick of all this fighting. When will it end?" Merle sniffled.

"Merle, you have to believe in me. I'm not gonna die that easily." Van reassured her, petting her head a little. Hitomi watched the two and sighed.

"I'm going to get some air, Millerna." Allen's voice swam into Hitomi's ears. She turned to see Allen leave the dining hall.

_This would be perfect..._Hitomi thought and stood.

"I...I need to use the restroom..." Hitomi gulped and ran from the dining hall after Allen, leaving a very confused Van and Merle.

Hitomi silently walked a decent amount of feet behind Allen, following him up a few flights of spiral stairs. They ended up on one of the roofs of the castle. Allen walked to the ledge, leaning over it and gazing down, as if in heavy thought. Hitomi watched from the roof entrance for a few moments before attempting to join him.

"Hitomi...you don't need to hide." Allen called out. Hitomi gasped. "I know you're there. Come here."

She listened and joined him at the ledge. Allen turned and faced her, the moonlight making his face look angelic.

"Is..is something bothering you, Allen?" Hitomi asked. Allen sighed.

"Just deep in thought, I guess."

"Is it...about Chid?" Hitomi blurted out. She turned away and gaze down at the green gardens below. Chid was in the middle, swinging a small sword around in training."He is your son, isn't he?"

"You...you remember?" Allen muttered. Her head nodded.

"I remember you telling me on this very roof, actually." She looked over at him. "Maybe you should tell him..."

"Wh...what? I can't do that..." Allen frowned. His face turned and fell downwards. Blonde hair fell over his face, slightly covering his saddened eyes.

"Allen...I gave him a tarot reading today...and...I sense that Freid will be destroyed!" Hitomi cried. Allen looked at her in surprise. "And...I also sense that Chid may be seriously hurt, if not killed!"

"No..." Allen shook his head. "No. He can't die!"

"That's why you should tell him the truth. He deserves to know!"

"But..."

"I don't remember everything about you. Or about what happened here. But all I know is that young boy is going to give his life for his country. And he deserves to know who his real father is before it's too late." Hitomi's voice became bitter. She leaned against the ledge.

"You're right, Hitomi. He does deserve to know. I'll speak with him tomorrow." Allen said. Hitomi smiled.

"Good." She turned back to the roof entrance and started to walked back. "You coming?"

"I'm going to stay up here for a while and clear my head." Allen replied. Hitomi watched as he turned to the ledge and watch Chid below. "Hitomi?"

"Yeah?"

"Thank you."

"You're welcome," she said and left the roof.

Hitomi returned to the dining hall and sat back down with Van and Merle. She apologized for leaving so abruptly because she could tell that Van seemed concerned. Hitomi smiled and started to eat her food, glad that it was still warm.

_The next few days will be hard. I can smell the coming bloodshed. But...I can feel that I am so close to regaining my memory of this place. And if I can prevent Van from being killed like in my vision...maybe..._


	14. The Tearful Battlfield

A full night's rest was just what Hitomi needed. When the sunshine's rays hit her face the next morning, her eyes opened slowly and a satisfied yawn ruptured from her throat. With a long stretch, Hitomi brushed her messy hair out of her face and got out of bed. She could hear voices outside. As she rubbed her eyes, Hitomi glanced out of her window to see what the ruckus was. Hundreds of knights were marching out of the castle. _Huh?_ She thought as she watched them join in formations in the gardens. The ground shook a little as brown guymelifs marched out from the side, coming into Hitomi's view.

A strange chill ran down Hitomi's spine as an image of Dilandau inside of his guymelif appeared. She gasped as she watched Dilandau burn everything to ashes. _No...no!_ Her heart raced. "They're near! I have to warn everyone!" Hitomi cried, grabbing her coat and wrapped it around her, over her gown. Her feet were fast as she sprinted down the corridors.

While turning a corner, Hitomi accidently bumped into something. She fell backwards, hitting the floor behind her. "Ow!" Her eyes flashed wide open as she winced. Looking upwards, Hitomi saw the worried face of Queen Millerna. "Oh! I'm sorry, Millerna," hitomi said as she got up.

"Are you okay, Hitomi?" Millerna asked. Hitomi nodded.

"Where's Van? Have you seen him?"

"He's in the gardens with Allen and Chid. Why?"

"I sensed them. Dilandau is coming, And fast! I have to warn them."

"Please be careful, Hitomi! Gaddes is preparing to take us out of here in the ship, so hurry back!" Hitomi heard Millerna's voice fade away int nothingness as she continued on her sprint. Hitomi saw the gate to the gardens come into her sight and she smiled as she dashed through it.

"Hitomi?! What are you doing here?" Van cried, standing by the prepped Escaflowne. Allen was beside Van, talking to the knights.

"Van! I saw him!" Hitomi huffed as she stopped. "I saw Dilandau! They're on their way!"

"Really? Alright, men! You heard her!" Allen cried. He turned to Hitomi. "Hurry back inside the castle, Hitomi. The Crusade is almost ready to leave here to take you to safety."

"Have you spoken to Chid yet, Allen?" Hitomi whispered, glancing over at the young boy as he had armor placed on him by his monks. Allen shook his head.

"No. I feel it isn't the right time now."

"But, Allen!"

"Hitomi. When I feel it's right, I will speak to him. Now please, get inside!" Allen said as he nudged her. Van looked at her with a wide grin on his face.

"Remember what I told you." He said and leaped onto the large guymelif, seating himself inside. The cover closed over him and Hitomi sighed.

"Please be careful!" She cried. With one last lingering look, Hitomi turned and ran back into the castle to join Millerna.

Upon her return inside, Hitomi saw Merle gesturing for her to follow her. Hitomi ran down the hall to catch up to Merle and was led out through a secret exit out of the castle. The Crusade sat at the edge of the forest. Gaddes was outside, yelling at some crewmen to hurry up the preparations. The air grew colder to Hitomi. Her nerves were building as she was pushed by Merle towards the entrance into the ship.

"Hitomi! Hurry!" Millerna cried as Hitomi entered the main control room. Merle followed behind her and ran to one of the windows.

"How bad will it be, do you think?" Dryden asked, sitting at the operation table. Hitomi frowned.

_Bad...really bad..._she thought.

"Aw man, I don't wanna think about it!" one of the crew members said. Gaddes got onboard and laughed as he entered.

"Boss is gonna take care of them all. Him and Van. Freid will be fine!" he cheered with a cocky grin. Millerna joined Dryden at the operation table and sighed with worry. Hitomi joined Merle at the window as Gaddes commanded for the ship to rise.

"Zaibach is in sight, Sir!" Niroph exclaimed once the ship took flight. Over the horizon, they could see a wave of grey and black guymelifs, marching towards the city grounds of Freid. Hitomi's eyes locked with the red melif as it lead the front. Within moments, Escaflowne and Schezarade erupted from below, leading Freid's own mass of melifs and knights. Hitomi's heart pounded in her chest as she watched.

"Van-sama!! Come back safe!!" Merle cried. Hitomi clasped her hands in front of her chest, holding her pendant inside. Her lips touched her fingers as she began to pray.

"Enemy attack!!" Niroph cried again as spear-like objects shot through their direction. Hitomi opened her eyes and the ship shook as Gaddes commanded for them to dodge. The Escaflowne ran through the city, pulling out it's sword and extending it.

_READY TO PLAY VAAAAAAAN?_ Hitomi heard Dilandau slur from inside his melif.

_Oh no...not again..._she thought. "Why do I hear them?!" She cried out loud.

"Hitomi?" Merle looked over at her. "What can you hear?"

"Them. I can hear them talking. But why?" _Just like before..._

"_I'm gonna get rid of you once and for all, Dilandau!" _Van cried angrily.

_HAHAHAHA! LET'S SEE YOU TRY, DRAGONBOY!_

The two melifs began to face off as Shezarade began fighting the other melifs. Swords clashed. Sparks flew. Blood sprayed. Even in the air, all in the ship to see the bloodshed transpire clearly enough to know what the end result would be.

"_ARGH!" _Hitomi heard Allen groan as he slid his word through the arm of one of the Zaibach melifs, severing it from the rest. Liquid metal spewed from the slice. Two other Zaibach melifs appeared as the one fell. The Shezarade turned around and swung it's sword, completely cutting off the head of one of the enemies, and kicked into the chest of the other. It slammed its sword down the side of the melif and crushed it.

Meanwhile, small group of Freidian melifs appeared from the edge of the forest. In the center of the melifs, in one of the hands, stood Chid. His arm was extended with his sword pointed at the battle. Millerna saw him and ran to the window.

"Chid! No!" She shouted. Hitomi's eyes widened as he neared the battlefield.

_Chid..._ "Ah!" Hitomi gasped as an image of Chid's smiling face was smeared with blood. He fell backwards as arrows shot through his tiny body. A pair of white-gloved hands caught him and held him. Golden blonde hair came into view and Hitomi saw the tearful face of Allen. "No!"

"What is it, Hitomi?" Merle asked.

"Chid...Chid's going to die!" Hitomi cried. Everyone looked at her as her face lost color.

_YOU HAVEN'T LOST YOUR TOUCH, VAN!_ Dilandau said. _YOU'RE STILL A WORTHY OPPONENT._

"_You haven't lost yours either, Dilandau! But I won't let you destroy Freid like you did Fanelia five years ago!" _Van's tone was strong and cold. Hitomi glanced over as Van swung his sword, driving it into the red guymelif's chest. The red melif stepped backwards and lifted its arm. Fire shot out over the Escaflowne.

"CHID!" Millerna screamed. Hitomi looked downwards as Chid leapt from the guymelif holding him, slashing his sword at one of the Zaibach soldiers.

"I have to warn Allen!" Hitomi cried.

"No! You can't leave the ship!" Gaddes replied. Hitomi frowned.

_Maybe... _"I don't need to..." Hitomi said and closed her eyes, clutching at her pendant. _Please work..._

"_Damn you, Zaibach!" _Allen growled as he threw down another melif with victory.

_Allen!_ Allen's face froze as Hitomi's voice spoke in his head.

"_Hitomi?"_

_Allen! Chid's in trouble! Protect him!_

"_What?"_

_If you don't, Chid will die! Hurry!_

"_Die?!" _Allen shook his head and turned the Shezarade around, spotting Child fighting below.

"Uhh..." Hitomi opened her eyes, feeling faint. "I...I hope it saves...Chid.." he fell backwards and was caught by Millerna.

"What did you do?" Millerna said.

"Warned...Allen..."

"Look!" Merle screamed pointing to where Chid was. Over the buildings nearby stood Zaibach soldiers with arrows pointed in his direction.

"Oh, no!" Millerna replied. "Chid!"

The Shezarade was making its way to Chid.

"_I won't let you die!" _Hitomi heard Allen cry. The Shezarade flung a hand out, becoming around him. In unison, all the soldiers shot their arrows. Most bounced off the metal hand of Allen's melif. Hitomi screamed as she saw one fly freely over the hand and pierce Chid's chest.

"_NO!!!"_

"CHID!!!!!!" Millerna screamed, fainting. Dryden jumped from his seat and ran to her side, holding her. Merle started to cry uncontrollably. Hitomi felt herself being pulled and closed her eyes.

When she opened then, she saw that she was standing in the middle of the battlefield, right by Chid and the Shezarade. The cover on the top of the melif burst open and Allen jumped out, running to his son's side.

"Chid!!!" he yelled as he reached Chid's fallen body. He picked up the young ruler and started to cry, shaking him a little. "Please don't die, Chid! Hang in there!"

"Allen?" Chid opened his eyes and smiled at his hero.

"Hang in there, Majesty..." Allen whimpered. Hitomi felt her heart breaking. Allen looked at the arrow. It was lodged just beside where Chid's young heart beat. "Oh Gods.."

"Allen...I want to tell you something..." Chid whispered. Allen looked into his eyes. "About a year ago, I found a small book in my mother's room outside of the castle. It was her diary, I think..." Allen's eyes grew larger as Chid spoke.

"Majesty..."

"Inside...it said that she was in love with a powerful...young knight...when she was betrothed to my father. That knight was you...and...you are..."

"Majesty...I..." Allen lowered his head.

"Allen...it's alright. I know you couldn't tell me the truth..."

"I'm so sorry..."

"Don't be, Allen. I know you care for me a...a lot.." Chid coughed. Allen held him tighter. "I'm proud of...my heritage...Maybe in our next lives...we can be a family..." Chid leaned his bloody head into Allen's chest. "I...I love you...Father..." he whispered.

"Chid...Chid!" Allen said. He looked over Chid's body as it fell limp in his arms. "CHIID!!!!!"

Hitomi whimpered as she disappeared from the sight. She opened her eyes and saw Dryden lay Millerna on the seating in the back of the room.

"Chid...he..." Hitomi frowned. Gaddes lowered his head, and the other crewmen followed. Merle grabbed onto Hitomi, crying into her chest. Hitomi glanced outside the window to see Allen pick up Chid's body and hand it to one of the surviving monks. She could sense and overwhelming amount of anger rising from inside of him. He jumped back up into his guymelif and a powerful scream erupted from inside...

Van saw the Shezarade stand back up. _"What's going on?" _Dilandau laughed hysterically.

_THE YOUNG DUKE IS DEAD! HAHAHA!_ Van's eyes widened.

"_Allen?" _Van whispered as Allen's guymelif started to grow bloodthirsty. Allen ran his sword over all the standing Zaibach soldiers on the nearby buildings. He sliced through any melifs around him. Van had never seen Allen act this way in battle before.

Hitomi fell into shock as she watched Allen destroy everything from Zaibach. His anger was like a hot energy that she would sense. The Escaflowne and Dilandau were fighting furiously as well. Zaibach's power in the battle was diminishing.

"We have to get Allen before he ends up hurting himself!" Hitomi. "This is too much..." The anger she felt was overwhelming.

_TIME FOR YOU TO DIE AS WELL, VAAAAAN! _Dilandau cried, spewing more fire at the Escaflowne. The Escaflowne blocked off some of the fire with its arm.

"_Damn you!" _Van cried. Dilandau only laughed in response.

_THIS TIME I WILL FINISH YOU OFF!_ The red guymelif formed a sword with its liquid metal. It rose into the air and was about to strike the Escaflowne, but stopped. The Escaflowne held up it's own sword in preparation of the attack. When it halted, Van looked over to see why.

The Shezarade had thrust it's sword into the side of the guymelif. Dilandau gurgled in pain as Allen's guymelif lifted the red enemy into the air with his sword, throwing it down into the ground. The Escaflowne froze as Van watched in shock.

"_Allen..."_

"Oh no..." Hitomi said. The red melif stayed in place. No movement.

_DAMN YOU...ALLEN!_ Hitomi heard Dilandau cry. The Shezarade lifted it's sword once again to finish off Dilandau, but was stopped by Escaflowne's sword.

"_Allen! Stop this! You'll kill your own sister!" _Van couldn't believe what he was saying. The roles had reversed.

"_Chid is dead! My sister would not kill anyone! Dilandau must pay!" _Allen's voice was cold. Completely different than what it normally was.

_Allen...Allen! _Hitomi's mind screamed. _Stop all this killing! Chid wouldn't want this! Stop!_ "STOP!" She cried. Her pendant began to glow once again. Light filled the Crusade. Pillars of light surrounded the Escaflowne and Shezarade, transporting them back into the Crusade. Hitomi fell to the floor, weakened. Merle ran out of the control room to find Van in the hanger.

"This battle is over. Freid has fallen." Gaddes said softly. "Lower the ship down. We will load up the remaining survivors in the city."


	15. Never Let Go

The ceremony was beautiful. Sunshine made the casket sparkle. Hitomi stood beside Van and the others, watching the casket lower into the ground. Allen and Millerna held each other as they cried. Millerna's older sister, Eries, stood next to them. The survivors in Freid mourned while Chid's body was set to rest next to his mother in Asturia's graveyard.

Allen and Millerna had told the survivors of Freid that they were welcome to reside in Asturia while it was being repaired from the battle before, but they all declined. They had to rebuild their own country. Princess Eries decided to take Chid's place as ruler of Freid and soon left with them to return to the burning wasteland.

Days passed since they last saw Dilandau. Many believed that he had died from the injury Allen had given him. Allen became reserved after the battle in Freid. He became secluded in Asturia's castle, rarely seeing even his own wife. Millerna became very concerned about his welfare and mental state. Dryden went off to help repair Asturia while Van spent time fixing up Escaflowne. Hitomi wandered the castle most of the time, helping when she could.

A week after Chid's burial, Hitomi found herself at the graveyard, looking over his tombstone. She had a bouquet of various flowers in her hands. As she lowered them onto the grave, she felt a hand touch her. Her face turned and she saw van standing behind her. "Van..what are you doing here?"

"I was looking for you all around the castle." The coming breeze made his messy black hair rustle a little. Hitomi sighed. "Are you alright?"

"Yes. I...I just thought he would've liked those flowers..." she replied.

"Would you come with me?" Van held out his hand.

"Where?"

"Fanelia."

"Fanelia?" Hitomi tilted her head a little. Van nodded. She looked at his hand and took it. "Okay..."

Van took Hitomi to the Escaflowne and pulled her onto it. Once outside, it morphed into it's dragon form and jumped into the air. Hitomi wrapped her arms around Van's waist and watched the ground move underneath them as they flew from Asturia. The scenery was gorgeous and calming. Hitomi rested her head on Van's back, feeling herself relax. _He smells nice..._she thought.

It wasn't too long before they reached Van's rebuilt country. Hitomi saw the view of the city and felt nostalgic. "I've been here before, haven't I, Van?" He turned and looked at her.

"Yes, before Zaibach burned it all down. After you left, I had everything restored and reunited my people."

"Oh..." Hitomi sighed as they landed on a hill right above Fanelia. Van helped her off and the two walked over to a tree overlooking his land. "Van, it's all so beautiful." He smiled.

"Yes. It took a lot of work, but I'm glad to see my home back." Hitomi smiled. "Hitomi...I wanted to show you something."

"What is it, Van?"

Van turned to her and gazed deeply into her eyes.

"I thought that maybe if you saw, you'd remember something."

"Saw what?"

Van's shirt started to move as large, white, wings tore through the fabric in the back. They extended into the air. White feathers floated to the ground around the two. Hitomi's eyes were wide. _An angel..._she thought.

An image appeared in her mind. A memory. She was falling. Her screamed filled her head. She held her hand out in front of her, feeling as though she was going to die. And a white-winged angel flew down and caught her. Van. _A Draconian...I..I remember..._

"A Draconian. You're a Draconian. A descendant of Atlantis.." Hitomi whispered. Van smiled.

"You remember?" Hitomi walked up to him and touched one of his wings.

"Another...another had wings like these...but black..."

"Yes...my brother."

"Your brother...F..Folken..." Hitomi saw images flashing before her. Of Van's older brother working for Zaibach. Of him and Van talking. Of him showing his blackened wings. Hitomi held her head and cried in pain from all the sudden images.

"Hitomi!" Van grasped her shoulders. She buried her head in his chest.

"So much pain! So much loss..." Hitomi sobbed. Van's wings closed around them as he held her.

"It's okay, Hitomi. Everything's alright." Van whispered. His hold felt so safe. Hitomi felt her head clear slowly. She had regained more bits and pieces of her memory, but still much was missing. Hid embrace was familiar. She didn't want to move. His skin was warm. "Hitomi?"

"It was you..." She said.

"Huh?" She lifted her head and looked at him.

"It was you...wasn't it? When I saw Amano and Yukari...my heart pained me. All this time I thought it was because of my crush on him...but...I realize now that it wasn't him at all.."

"Hitomi, what are you saying?"

_Those eyes..._Hitomi thought. She squeezed him tightly.

"Don't let go of me, Van. Please..." Hitomi said. He smiled and rested his forehead on her's.

"Never have and never will, Hitomi."


	16. An Earth Shattering Discovery

"So, this is where he's buried?" Hitomi asked as the two stood before a tall marble tombstone. It had two archangels standing beside it holding flowers; wings sprouting from their backs. Inscribed in the marble was:

_FOLKEN LACOUR DE FANEL_

_BELOVED SON, _

_BROTHER, _

_AND FIGHTER_

"Yes. I felt it only right for him to be buried in his homeland." Van replied with a sigh. The breeze picked up, moving the leave son the trees above them. "This was also the place where he was believed to have 'run away' from the dragon rite ritual."

"Oh?" Hitomi walked up to the tombstone slightly touching the cold marble. "Folken..." She whispered his name softly. "I wish I could remember more of you..."

Van started to whistle a strange tune. It sounded familiar to Hitomi. "What are you whistling, Van?"

"It was an old Fanelian song my mother would sing to Folken and I when we were young."

_He would whistle it too..._she thought, remembering the tune coming from Folken's lips. Her pendant began to glow. _Huh?_ She picked up her pendant and held it.

"Why is it reacting?" She asked out loud. As she spoke, the glowing of her pendant increased. The ground began to shake as the tree behind the grave started to move. Bark on the tree melted off, revealing a metal switch. Van ran to Hitomi's side.

"What's that?" Van asked. Hitomi shrugged.

"I don't know..." She replied. "I think it reacted with that song you whistled..."

Van approached the switch and cautious grasped the metal bracket. Closing his eyes, he pulled it downwards and it snapped into place. A chunk of the ground nearby vibrated violently. Hitomi and Van watched in shock as the grass and soil started to melt away, showing a strange set of stairs. "Why would that be here?" Hitomi said.

"I don't know, but I'm finding out..." Van's eyes narrowed.

"I'm coming with you!" Hitomi chirped as she followed van down the stairs.

A strange and eerie glow came from the walls around them. It gave everything a deep green hue. It was as though the roots of the plants aboveground were giving off their own electricity. Hitomi grasped her pendant tightly as the two walked deeper into the tunnel. The stairwell lead to a long corridor. Spider webs covered most of the soiled walls, as thought no one had been in this tunnel in years.

"I wonder..." Van murmured. A door stood at the very end of the corridor.

"What is it, Van?" Hitomi asked as they reached the strange metal door. A foreign symbol was etched in the center. Hitomi had never sene it before. Van ran a finger over the symbol, clearing away dust and dirt that had collected there.

"Zaibach..." Van said, his hand gripping on the doorknob and turning it. The door creaked loudly as it opened. It was very dark outside of a small, yellow, blinking light in the back of the room. A strong stench of oil and death floated around them as they entered. Hitomi coughed from it's overwhelming power. Van felt around for a type of light switch, finding on not too far from the entrance. Once he flipped the switch, lights flickered overhead, revealing an operation table, tall tubes filled with strange purple liquid, and shelves filled with tools.

"What...what is this place?" Hitomi asked in horror. Van walked over to the operation table and saw an old white feather sitting in the middle. He picked it up and examined it.

"This had to be where Dornkirk took Folken after the dragon tore off his arm. Dornkirk repaired him here..." he said.

"Repaired him?" Hitomi asked. An image of Folken's metal arm appeared in her mind. "Oh...I see now..." She passed Van and noticed a small door off to the side of the room. "There's a door here, Van," Hitomi said, pointing to it. "I wonder where it leads?"

"I have a pretty good idea..." Van said. He opened the door and walked through. "This must lead to Zaibach's old headquarters." Hitomi turned around, looking at the tall tubes at the other side of the room. She touched one of them and closed her eyes.

"Van...Allen told me that Dilandau was originally his sister, Celena, right?" Van turned and watched her.

"Yes, so?"

"Maybe...maybe we could..." Hitomi said and froze. A sharp pain shot through her temples as hastened images of Dilandau strapped to a table with tubes running in and out of his skin flashed before her. His screaming filled her ears.

Strange scientists shoved a young girl into a similar tube. Her childish screams merged with Dilandau's, making Hitomi's head want to explode.

"_You will become our first guinea pig, Child," _one of the scientists said.

"_Mommy! Allen! Someone help me!!"_ The young girl screamed, banging her little hands against the glass. Purple liquid began to fill in from the bottom.

"_If we can use the fate alteration to change your gender, then Emperor Dornkirk will be very pleased!" _The scientist smirked with glee.

The image changed to Dilandau strapped down again on an operation table. Blood was pumping in and out of him. He screamed in agony, twitching on the table. But then the screaming faded away, replaced with hideous, insane, laughter.

"Hitomi? Hitomi!" Van cried, shaking Hitomi out of her vision.

"This...he was changed in this..." Hitomi whispered.

"What?"

"When Dilandau was Celena, she was placed in a tube just like this! They used it to changed her fate. Change her into Dilandau! Maybe...maybe we can find a way to switch it back..."

"You mean permanently get rid of Dilandau?" Van scratched his head.

"Exactly! The tools are all still here!" Hitomi said, spinning around.

"But we don't have the fate alteration machine anymore. It was destroyed along with Dornkirk. How could we do it?"

Hitomi sighed as her face fell.

"I don't know...but there has to be a way."

"Hmm...I think there might be..."

"Really?"

"We could go back to Zaibach's empire. Folken had mentioned that the scientists recorded everything they did in books. Maybe those books weren't destroyed. And we could find out if there is a substitute that we can use to work it out..." Hitomi's face lit up.

"Yeah! It's at least worth a try, don't you think?" She smiled. Van glanced at her and nodded.

"Let's head back to Asturia and let Allen and Millerna know."

"Right!" hitomi said as the two ran out of the room and back up the stairs to the outside.

As they reappeared, An orange blur tackled van to the ground. Hitomi ran out and saw Merle grasping onto him.

"Merle! What are you doing here?!" Van exclaimed.

"Millerna told me to find you and I knew you'd be here! Van-sama! It's horrible! Horrible!" Merle cried. Van pushed her off him a little and sat up.

"What happened, Merle?" Hitomi asked.

"After you left, Allen turned up missing! His guymelif is missing, too. Millerna thinks he went to find Dilandau and kill him!"

"Oh no..." Hitomi gasped. Merle peered over her and saw the stairwell.

"What's that, Van-sama?" She asked, her ears twitching.

"I'll explain it to you on the way,. Merle. Come on!" Van jumped up and grabbed Hitomi's hand.

"Where?!" Hitomi yelped as the three ran from the forest to the Escaflowne.

"Allen probably thinks Dilandau is at the empire. I have no doubt that he will go there. We have to stop him if there's a way to save Celena!" he said.

"You think there's a way?" Merle asked. Hitomi nodded.

"We have to hurry!" Van leaped onto the Escaflowne and helped hitomi up while Merle jumped behind him. "Everyone, hold on!" he said as he powered the Escaflowne. It rose into the air and took flight, heading to where the ruins of Dornkirk's empire lay.


	17. Conflict in Zaibach

The sky grew darker as they neared the ruined city of Zaibach. The clouds became pitch black and smoke filled the air. Hitomi could smell burning metal around them. Merle whined as she clung to Van. Below them were rotting buildings and corpses. No one had bothered to clean the place up since the last war.

"This place gives me the major creeps..." Hitomi said.

"Dilandau would be in the center of the city, where Dornkirk used to reside." Van said.

"I hope we can stop Allen in time," Hitomi said as the Escaflowne swerved in the air, changing directions to a large bronze-colored building. As they neared it, Hitomi could see a shattered glass roof. _This is where...?_ She thought. An extreme wave of nostalgia filled her inside. Van pulled back his straps, lowering the Escaflowne on the intact portion of the roof.

"Merle, stay here with the Escaflowne." Van instructed as he and Hitomi got off.

"But Van-sama..."

"No buts. If we need to get out of here fast, it will be easier if you stay here," Van retroted. Merle frowned.

"Alright. But be careful!" She cried as the two walked over to the shattered hole in the roof.

"This brings back old memories I wanted to forget..." Van frowned. Hitomi glanced over at him, seeing pain in his ruby eyes. He took her hand. "Hold on." His wings then burst out from his back and he jumped into the hole, pulling Hitomi with him. She closed her eyes and let out a scream as they fell. Seconds later, Van swooped through the air using his wings and the two seemed to float down to the floor.

A strange crumbled machine was at their side. Broken bits and pieces were scattered across the black floor; sparkling in the dim light from old surrounding equipment. Hitomi felt herself weaken as she and Van walked around the room. "Dilandau should be around here somewhere..." The young king said.

"Van..." Hitomi uttered. "I feel so weak..."

_I KILLED THE KING! HAHAHA! _The image of Van's bleeding corpse appeared in Hitomi's mind once again. But this time, it was mixing with memories from the past. Hitomi saw Folken strike an old man, killing himself accidently in the process. His bleeding body flashed into Van's. Hitomi felt incredibly cold. Dilandau's pale face appeared in front of her, his mouth twisted into a bloody grin. But something gleamed from behind him. A long sword sliced down his face, spraying blood all over Hitomi. She watched in terror as Allen sliced Dilandau in half, his eyes almost blackened from anger.

_Allen...? _Hitomi shuddered. "Allen..." Hitomi whispered and fell backwards. Van ran to her side and caught her.

"Hitomi? Are you alright?? Hitomi??" He shook her gently.

"He's here, Van...Allen and Dilandau...I saw them..." She replied as Van helped her to her feet. His face hardened as she spoke.

"Vaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan!" A voice reverberated around the large room. Van and Hitomi looked around them. "You're finally here, Vaaaaaan! I'm happy!" Dilandau's voice cheered from somewhere hidden.

"Where are you, Coward!" Van growled. "Come out and face me!"

"Awww that eager to be killed? Alright! More fun for me!" A burst of light shattered through a wall nearby. Van and Hitomi shielded their eyes from the brightness as Dilandau appeared. Hitomi saw him in person for the 'first' time since she arrived in Gaea. He looked just like he did in her visions. A faded scar lay across his right cheek. Hitomi's eyes narrowed.

"Van-sama!" Merle shouted from above. Van and Hitomi looked up to see Van's sword fall from the opening. He caught it and unsheathed it, getting into a fighting stance. Hitomi took a few steps back as Dilandau pulled out his own blade and took a similar stand across the room. His hand stroked the scar on his cheek.

"Van...be careful..." Hitomi said as she held onto her pendant tightly. He nodded in response. Dilandau grinned.

"I see your girl came back. Better not let her interfere with our fun, Van," Dilandau sneered. Van's eyes narrowed.

"Leave her out of this, Dilandau. This is between you and me."

"Ohhh, right." Dilandau smiled and rose his blade. The two began to circle around, glaring at each other. Hitomi could feel the intensity from their locked-on gaze and shivered from it. "Yaaaaah!!!" Dilandau screeched as he charged at Van, thrusting his blade at his side. Van spun around and slammed his own sword at Dilandau, but he blocked it. The two growled as they dodged and blocked each other's attacks. "You've improved, Dragon!" Dilandau hissed. Van grinned as he swung his sword up Dilandau's side, tearing Dilandau's shirt. Dilandau lept into the air and flipped around Van, punching the hilt of his sword into van's back, knocking the wind out of him. "But not enough!"

"Van!" Hitomi yelped as Van fell to the floor. His sword fell from his hands and Dilandau kicked it away. His face became even more twisted as he kicked Van in his side. Van coughed as he tried to get up. Dilandau started to laugh. Hitomi bolted to Van, jumping onto Dilandau's back, trying to pry him away from Van. Dilandau growled as he dropped his sword and grabbed Hitomi, throwing her off of him. She flung backwards, hitting the destroyed Fate Alteration machine.

"Hitomi!!" Van screamed as he watched her slump over, coughing up a little blood. "You bastard!" Van bellowed as he got up, snagging his sword while Dilandau was overturned. His eyes burned with fury as he grasped his sword tightly.

"I hurt a soft side, didn't I, Vaaaaaan?" Dilandau smiled as he turned to face Van.

"You'll pay for laying a hand on her!" Van hollered as he charged at Dilandau as fast as he could. He saw Dilandau's eyes widen at his remarkable speed. Van rose his sword in the air when something, a sword, shot from behind him, knocking his sword out of his hands. Dilandau and Van turned to see Allen standing on a rafter high above them.

"Allen?!" They exclaimed. Van frowned. Allen jumped off of the rafter, gracefully landing on the floor before them.

"He is mine, Van." Allen said. His eyes were as cold as ice. The face that once held kindness and justice disappeared into an emotionless expression. Dilandau only smiled at his statement.

"You want some of me too, Allen Schezar? Alright. I can take both of you at once!" Dilandau grinned as he flung some of his silver hair back. Hitomi tried to regain composure as Van pulled his sword out from underneath Allen's. Allen pulled out another sword from behind him and unsheathed the beautiful blade from it's holster. Allen's face did not move an inch as he took a stance before Dilandau.

_Allen..._Hitomi thought as she coughed. Her body felt like a thousand needles at been stabbed into her all at once.

"Allen, Hitomi and I discovered that we can change him back!" Van cried to Allen. Allen didn't respond.

"What are you talking about, Van?" Dilandau slurred. "Stop ruining my fun!"

"We can bring Celena back! Don't do this!" Van pleaded.

Nothing. It was as though Allen had buried himself deep beneath his sadness. All that was left was a shell of his former self. A shell out for blood.

Blood and revenge.


	18. A Brief but Bloody Duel

"Awwwww, Allen! Let's start the game!" Dilandau licked his lips as he waved his blade in front of him. Allen stood silent, staring Dilandau down with cold eyes.

"Allen, please!" Van pleaded.

"You're mine, Dilandau." Allen spoke. Dilandau grinned. Allen's eyes widened as he sprinted across the room with his sword in front of him. Van ran to Hitomi's side. Dilandau blocked Allen's sword, sliding underneath the king and kicking him in the back. Allen stumbled forwards and turned around, slamming his palm into Dilandau's chest. His sword grazed across Dilandau's stomach, tearing away at his shirt.

"Hitomi, are you okay??" Van asked as he wiped away the blood from her mouth. He slide a hand at her back and helped her up.

"We have...to stop them...Van..." Hitomi puttered out as Van helped her to her feet.

"I know..." Van frowned.

"HOW DARE YOU!?" Dilandau growled as the bottom half of his shirt fell to the floor. "You ruined my shirt!" he jumped into the air and spun around with his blade, thrusting it upwards at Allen's side. Allen dodged the attack by a hair. A tear appeared at his sleeve with some blood seeping into the cloth. "Yes! I love seeing your blood, Allen!" Dilandau cheered. Allen's expression didn't change.

"Allen! Please stop this!" Hitomi whimpered. Allen didn't respond. _He's consumed in his own darkness..._

"I'll stop it!" Van said, grabbing his sword.

"No, Van!" Hitomi pleaded. Van rose his blade and ran behind Dilandau, knocking the hilt of his sword into Dilandau's upper back. Dilandau fell to his knees and groaned in pain, holding the back of his neck.

"Allen! You need to stop it!" Van said, turning his attention to the blonde fighter. "If you don't, you'll lose your only chance of having Celena back!"

"Do not interfere in my fight, Van." Allen demanded calmly. His voice sent chills down Hitomi's spine.

"This isn't your fight anymore, Allen. We need you to stay focused in reality, here! What would Chid think? Do you think he wants you to kill your sister?!" Van said. Allen didn't flinch. Dilandau swerved to the side, slowly reaching for his blade. Hitomi felt her pendant grow warm. She lowered her head and gazed into the pink gem.

"He will die for killing my son." Allen retorted. Dilandau moved slightly, aiming his blade at Van.

"I understand you're hurt, Allen. But killing him will not bring Chid back. You'll only be killing someone else with your blood."

_Why is my pendant so warm?_ Hitomi thought. The machine behind her began to rise in temperature as well. She turned around and looked at it. _What's happening?_

"My blood..." Allen murmured. He slowly began to lower his blade. Van smiled.

"We found a way to separate Dilandau from Celena. Please, help us---" Van spoke and then screamed horribly as Dilandau spurred his blade into Van's right side. Blood ran down his sword. Van's screams averted Hitomi's attention. Her body lost all feeling as she watched Van slump over to the floor on his stomach. Blood began to pool around him.

"VAAAN! NO!!" Hitomi shrilled, running to his body. Dilandau stumbled to his feet, laughing hysterically. Allen only stood and watched, taken aback with shock. Hitomi fell to her knees and pulled his body over her. Her skin became tainted with his blood as she shook him. "Stay with me, Van! Hang on! Please!"

"I'm sorry I didn't stop it, Hitomi..." Van whispered. Hitomi's eyes filled with tears.

"Van! Don't speak!" His mouth formed into a smile as blood trickled from inside. One of his hands rose to her crying face, touching her cheek.

"I'm glad you came back to me, Hitomi..take care of Merle..she'll be mad at me..." Van closed his eyes.

"Van...no...VAN!" Hitomi screamed as Van lost consciousness.

"I killed him! I killed Fanelia's king! HAHA!" Dilandau laughed. Allen rose his sword once more and charged at Dilandau. Hitomi turned and watched. Time suddenly began to slow down for Hitomi. Her pendant became warmed and warmer around her neck.

"NOO! STOP!!!" Hitomi winced and screamed at the top of her lungs, holding onto Van. The broken-down Fate Alteration machine started reacting to her pendant. "Huh...?" She whispered as green light surged from inside the machine. Her face fell onto Van's as everything grew brighter and brighter around her. _What's happening?!_ She exclaimed, feeling herself being pulled away.


	19. Restoration of Memories

Hitomi shielded her eyes as white light surrounded her. It started to dim a little so she lowered her hand. The was cold. The ground was covered with snow. She was not in Zaibach's headquarters anymore. Van, Allen, and Dilandau were frozen in place around her. Hitomi stood up and felt snow falling from above. Where was she?

"_Kanzaki Hitomi..._" A voice whispered on the wind. Hitomi held her hands at her chest and spun around, looking for who spoke. The voice was familiar.

"Who's there?"

"_It's amazing to see that you still have power in this world..._" the voice said.

"What are you talking about! Show yourself!" Hitomi cried. A shadow formed in the short distance. As it approached, Hitomi noticed long grey hair and a long beard. An old man in brown robes revealed himself from the fog and snow. Hitomi's eyes narrowed.

"I know you from somewhere..." She said. An image of Folken attacking an old man similar to this one appeared in her mind. "You're...you're Dornkirk!" The old man smiled and nodded once.

"_You recognize me. Good."_ His voice was solemn and soothing.

"What happened? Why are they frozen? Where are we?" Hitomi shot out questions. Dornkirk rose a hand before him.

"_You're pendant reacted with what was left of the magic inside of my machine. Your desires stopped the bloodshed around you. Oddly enough, the reaction also caused time to stop in place and transport you here."_

"Where is 'here'?"

"_The plane of time and space. Where the world starts and ends."_

"Where the world starts and ends?" Hitomi tilted her head to the side. "This makes no sense."

"_Your memory is still lost to you, isn't it?" _Dornkirk asked. Hitomi frowned, looking over at Van's frozen corpse.

"Why can't I remember everything?"

"_A person's mind is very powerful. More powerful than I calculated. You and the Dragon taught me this." _Dornkirk joined at her side and touched her shoulder. _"If you would like to unlock what has become hidden, free your mind."_

"How do I do that?" Hitomi asked. Dornkirk reached over and picked up her pendant. Hie took one of her hands and placed it in her palm.

"_For too long you have relied on others for memories. Let yourself go here_._ Because you are in the heightened aura of fate, what you will inside will come into fruition." _Hitomi looked at Dornkirk and nodded, closing her eyes.

_I want to remember...show me what I forgot..._she pleaded in her mind. _I want to remember it all..._

Her pendant began to glow and a whole formed in front of her and Dornkirk. She opened her eyes to see Amano, Yukari, and herself on her old highschool's track. She was running when out from the sky, a boy fell. He spoke to them in a strange tongue and warned them that a dragon was coming. Hitomi watched as the young boy fought the dragon and it chased her and her friend. Time sped to when she screamed at the boy, warning him of the Dragon's attack. He flinched and killed the dragon. After retrieving the small pink orb from inside it, the dragon melted away into the night.

" _Look, I don't need any woman to worry about me. I guess you want a reward then. Fine! Come to my castle, just don't get cocky. I apologize for involving you and your friends in my dragon slaying. Oh, and by the way, you didn't help me slay the dragon, you know."_ The boy sounded arrogant and immature. Hitomi watched herself smack him hard across the face.

" _What is your problem? Are you always this pig-headed? I didn't help you for a reward, I , uh, just, well, I thought you were going to die and I was scared, really scared! The least you could do is say "thank you." You know, I shouldn't have even saved you. I should have let that stupid dragon eat you!"_

"That was me?" Hitomi glanced at her hand for a moment. Blue light field the hole in front of them and she watched as she and the boy rose high into the air, disappearing into the night.

The image changed to her first meeting Allen. Remembering how he looked so similar to Amano. How she fell in love with him. Hitomi felt herself blush as she watched her younger self follow Allen around. And then fire began to consume everything as she watched Fanelia burn to the ground from Dilandau's assault. Images flew by faster, showing her meeting Millerna for the first time, and Dryden, and Prince Chid. And Folken. And even Dornkirk.

A memory started to play again, of Hitomi and Allen walking in the abandoned part of Asturia, being possessed by Folken and his two feline companions. Hitomi watched as she and Allen kissed at the bridge in front of Van, crushing him. The images shifted to the marriage of Millerna and Dryden being disrupted by Zaibach. Then to when Hitomi refused to stay in Gaea any longer and was transported back to Earth. And when Van came back to Earth to get her.

"I...I cant believe all this..." Hitomi whispered in surprise. The images changed once again to her appearing in the room with Dornkirk and Folken. Watching Folken kill Dornkirk and himself in the process. Then it shifted to her watching the fate Alteration machine changing everyone's fighting will outside of Zaibach's fortress, making the war even worse. But then, Van appeared to save Hitomi and their love caused the machine to explode. "Van was right..." Hitomi frowned.

The final image that played before them was of her departing from Gaea.

"_I'll never forget you, even when I'm old." _Her younger self said to Van, handing him her pendant. _I want you to keep this."_

"_Farewell, Hitomi."_ Van waved as she rose into the blue pillar of light around her and returned to Earth. The hole then sealed itself closed and faded away.

"_A lot transpired in your young life here, Kanzaki Hitomi. And even when your memory is erased, your power still resides inside of you._" Dornkirk said. Hitomi looked at Dornkirk and nodded.

"I remember everything now..." She said. "How...how can I stop all this pain and death?"

"_Your power over fate in__this world has not dissipated. Use your gift to change it."_

"Dornkirk, why are you helping me like this?" Hitomi turned and looked into his old yet wise eyes.

"_Because you showed me what true fate and destiny was. I used the wrong method to gain my dreams. I caused more harm than good on Gaea. And by doing so, I sealed my own fate of being stuck in this place. It is only right for me to aid you."_

Hitomi smiled.

"Thank you, Dornkirk." She walked over to Van's frozen body and placed her hands at his side, closing her eyes.

"_Good luck..." _Dornkirk spoke as he withered away into the snow.

Hitomi's brown hair flew over her eyes as a great wind began to spiral around her and the others. Her pendant began to float off of her chest and lifted itself off of her neck.

_Please...change this horrible fate...I don't want anymore death..._Hitomi thoughtfully pleaded. Her pendant emitted a strange blue hue as energy swirled around her. The snowy plane she was in faded away, changing back into the main room of Zaibach's empire. Hitomi's astral self stood up and walked over to the fate Alteration Machine. Time started to unfreeze, but slowly rewound itself. Hitomi watched as her body left Van's, Dilandau's attack erased itself, and Van revived, running backwards to Hitomi's side in front of the machine. Allen and Dilandau's duel rewound and erased. Hitomi's astral self smiled as she walked over to her body, merging with it. _Time to make this fate better._


	20. Turning Back the Clock

"I hurt a soft side, didn't I, Vaaaaaan?" Dilandau smiled as he turned to face Van.

_Good. Right where it should return to normal..._Hitomi thought as she stood up.

"You'll pay for laying a hand on her!" Van hollered as he charged at Dilandau as fast as he could. Allen's sword knocked his out of his hand once again. Hitomi watched as Allen jumped from the rafters and landed by the two other men. Hitomi made her way onto the Fate Alteration Machine, crawling up the side. She rested herself on the edge of the shattered dome which held Dornkirk's old magic. She held out her palm and her pendant fell through her fingers. The chain hung on her hand as the pendant began to swing. Side to side. Second to second.

"He is mine, Van." Allen said once again. Hitomi closed her eyes, concentrating on the pendant's swings.

"You want some of me too, Allen Schezar? Alright. I can take both of you at once!" Dilandau cried.

_Concentrate, Hitomi..._Hitomi thought, wrinkling her face from concentration. The remnants of the magic inside of the dome began to react with her pendant. _Change the fate..._

"Hitomi...?" Van whispered as he watched her. "What are you doing?"

Hitomi was lost in her concentration. Everything melted away around her as her psyche bonded with the fate's magic.

"What's that girl..." Dilandau asked, turning his attention to Hitomi. Allen also noticed her and watched. The three men seemed entranced by Hitomi's form. A bright green glow emitted from the machine, spreading as mist throughout the room.

"What's happening??" Dilandau backed up.

Hitomi's pendant continued to swing, it's own pink hue growing. To the mens' amazement, a pair of white wings began to form at Hitomi's back. They extended, growing large by the second. They were three times the size of Van's. White feathers floated about in the room. A few landed around Dilandau.

"Hitomi..." Van murmured, catching one of the feathers in his hand.

_Let it go...let it all go..._ Hitomi's voice echoed in the room. _Let it go..._

"Let it go..." Allen repeated, dropping his sword. He covered his face in shame. "What was I doing?"

Dilandau started tp panic. The feathers that surrounded him on the ground started to sparkle. White beams of light burst from them, as if they were creating a cage around him.

"Wahhh what is she doing?!" Dilandau scowled in fear.

_Let it go..._

Dilandau grabbed his head in pain. He started to scream, falling to his knees. "What's going on?!" he cried. His silver hair began to curl. It changed into fluffy, dirty-blonde hair. The pair of dark pink eyes became darker and bluer.

Dilandau's body shape transformed as breasts grew from his chest and curves formed. The masculine voice of his became higher pitched and feminine. A second 'cage' of light formed beside the changing Dilandau. Inside, a shadow formed in the shape of Dilandau. The body slumped over itself in the second cage.

"Celena..." Allen's eyes widened as his younger sister stood up, gazing at him from inside the white lights. A beautiful smile spread across her lips. Hitomi's wings fluttered and the light disappeared, freeing Celena and what was now Dilandau. Celena ran to her brother's side, embracing him tightly. Allen's eyes closed as tears ran down his cheeks. Hitomi's pendant then stopped in mid-swing. Her wings dissipated slowly and she fell backwards. The green mist in the room began to fade away as what was left of the fate magic disappeared.

"HITOMI!!" Van shouted as he ran to catch her. Her weakened body fell into his arms.

"Wh...what happened?" Dilandau's voice groaned. He scratched his head and looked at the others. Allen let go of Celena and picked up his sword, aiming it at him.

"You make one move to escape and I will not hesitate to sever your head from your body." He said. Dilandau stared at Allen's blade, realizing his defeat.

"Hitomi...Hitomi!" Van shook Hitomi slightly. Her eyes opened a little and she smiled at his angelic face.

"Van...I'm sorry I forgot you...but I remember now...I remember my feelings..." Van blushed as Hitomi snuggled her head against his warm chest, falling asleep.

"Is she alright?" Celena asked with a worried tone. Van turned to the others and smiled.

"She'll be just fine."

"Vaaaaan-sama!!" Merle cooed from overhead. "Are you alright??"

Van looked up at her and nodded. He walked over to Celena as Allen bound Dilandau's wrists together from behind him. Van looked at Hitomi's sleeping face and stroked her cheek a little.

"Let's go home."


	21. Difficult Decisions

A strange warmth hovered over her cheeks. Hitomi slowly opened her eyes to see the bright sunshine at her side. Looking around her, she realized that she was in a bed. Van was passed out in a chair nearby. Hitomi pressed her hands at the mattress below her and pushed herself up into a sitting position. Her gaze followed Van's hair down to his closed eyes. He looked as though he was sleeping for the first time in days. She smiled as his boyish form.

Her feet poked out from the blankets, quietly touching the cold marble floor. "Gah!" Hitomi gasped from the sudden cold. She did not noticed that her shoes and socks were off. Her hands covered her mouth as he face turned to see van squirm a little in his chair. His eyes slowly seeped open, catching her gaze. "Aw, man.." Hitomi frowned as she got out of bed. "Sorry, Van..."

"Hitomi...you're finally awake." Van stretched out his arms and stood. "We were all very worried."

"How long was I out for?" Hitomi asked.

"Four days. Millerna couldn't diagnose anything wrong. We started to think you wouldn't awaken."

"Really? Wow.." Hitomi glanced out of the window. They were in Asturia. Her eyes gazed up at the sky, seeing the Earth and Moon.

"How do you feel?" Van walked over to her.

"Refreshed, actually..." Hitomi said and turned to him.

"Dilandau is locked up in Asturia's dungeons. He'll be there for a long time, I'm sure. That Mole Man can keep him company." Hitomi smiled. "Hitomi...how did you...separate Dilandau from Celena like that?" Hitomi sighed and sat on the bed.

"My pendant reacted with the broken down fate Alteration machine when Dilandau killed you..."

"Dilandau killed me?" Van asked. He looked at himself. "I don't feel dead!" hitomi shook her head.

"My desire for the bloodshed to end stopped time. I was transported to a strange plane where Dornkirk greeted me. He explained to me that in order to change fate, I had to regain my memory and focus on my will to make it the way I wanted. So he helped me regain my full memory of everything that happened here in Gaea. I came back to reality and shifted everything backwards."

Van joined her on the bed, listening to her with shock in his face. "My desires reacted with the leftover magic from inside the Fate Alteration machine. I willed for Dilandau to separate from Celena permanently..and I guess it worked. After that, I remember nothing outside of waking up just now." Her brown hair covered her eyes as she spoke. She ran a hand through it and pulled it behind her ears as she turned and looked over at Van.

"So...so you remember everything now?" Van smiled. Hitomi nodded.

"I do." Hitomi smiled as Van embraced her tightly.

"I'm so glad, Hitomi. I thought I lost you again, even though you were right here beside me."

"You'll never lose me, Van. Not now, not ever." Hitomi whispered. She broke their embrace and sighed. "What happens now?" She asked.

"What do you mean?" Hitomi stood and leaned against the wall beside the window.

"I mean, what happens to me now?"

"What do you want to happen?" Van asked. Hitomi lowered her head.

"I don't know..."

"Hitomi..." van said. The door to the room burst open and Merle came running in.

"Hitomi! You're awake!" Merle grabbed onto Hitomi's chest, nuzzling her face in Hitomi's shirt. Hitomi laughed.

"Yes, Merle. I'm awake."

"Is your memory back?"

"Yep." Hitomi smiled as Merle jumped into the air, landing on the bed. Millerna and Allen appeared from the outside hallway with smiled on their faces. Hitomi turned and waved at them.

"Hitomi! We're so happy to see you up and moving!" Millerna cried.

"You scared us there!" Allen said.

"Sorry about that, everyone..." Hitomi said softly.

"I wanted to thank you, Hitomi." Allen said, walking over to her. His strong arms embraced her in a hug. "Thank you for opening my eyes to my anguish and saving my sister. I don't know how I could ever repay you."

"Your happiness is payment enough, Allen." Hitomi said. Allen let her go and nodded.

"Breakfast is being served in the dining hall downstairs. Why don't we all go and get some food. You must be starving!" Millerna said. Hitomi heard a grumble in her tummy and she grinned.

"Yeah, I guess I am!" Everyone chuckled as they filtered out of the room and made their way down to the dining hall.

Everyone in the castle seemed relieved that Dilandau had been separated from Celena and locked up. People spoke of how peace would finally come to Gaea. Hitomi received much praise from people as days passed. Some even called her a 'wing goddess', on account of how she had wings when she separated Celena and Dilandau. It was strange to be seen as a hero. It also felt a little awkward. Now she had regained her memory, Hitomi remembered her old feelings for Allen. Seeing him married with Millerna stung at her heart a little. And Chid's death hit her hard as well.

Her conversation with Van bothered Hitomi. The obvious question in mind was would she stay in Gaea or go back to Earth. It was such a complicated question. What did she really want? Earth was her home, of course. She had a life there. Family. Friends. But she had those too in Gaea. And someone she loved. Someone she yearned for on Earth, even when her memory was gone. That even made it worse. If she returned to Gaea, would she forget again? Would she convince herself that it was a dream all over again?

A few days passed since she woke up. Hitomi sat at her window in Asturia's castle, gazing up at the sky. At Earth. Her mind grew weary of all the thoughts swimming inside of it. Her fingers tapped against the woodwork around the open window. Suddenly, a furry tail appeared from above, swinging from side to side. Hitomi's body fell back in surprise, falling to the floor. "Ahh!" She cried. Merle appeared in the window and laughed.

"You're so funny, Hitomi!" Merle giggled. Hitomi narrowed her eyes and got back up.

"Why can't you enter a room like a normal person?" She snapped. Merle rolled her eyes and jumped into the room, sitting on Hitomi's bed.

"Because scaring you is much more fun!" The cat-girl retorted and stuck out her tongue. Hitomi sighed as she sat back at the window. "What's been going on? You've been really quiet the last day or two. And Van-sama is worried."

"I'm just thinking a lot."

"About what?" Hitomi looked at her friend.

"About whether or not I should stay in Gaea."

"Oh..." Merle lowered her head. "Must be tough.."

"It is."

"I think you need to stay here," Merle said as she slid off Hitomi's bed. "Forget Earth."

"Merle!" Hitomi sneered.

"Why go back there? You only forgot about us when you did. And you hurt Van-sama so much! He missed you so much that he got himself overworked with rebuilding Fanelia and ruling it. You didn't see the pain in his eyes." Merle started to sniffle.

_Pain in his eyes..._

Hitomi remembered thinking about that. Before she gave Chid his reading.

"I did see that pain, Merle." Hitomi replied. "I'm just so confused."

"Well couldn't you live here and then visit Earth? Wouldn't that work?" Merle said. Hitomi frowned.

"I...I don't know...I never thought about it like that..." Hitomi wondered. "Where is Van?"

"I think he's out in the castle fields sparring with Allen."

"Take me to him. We need to talk." Hitomi stood up and ran her hands through her hair to make it look neater. Merle grinned.

"Mmkay!" The cat-girl grabbed Hitomi's hand and yanked her out of the room, dragging her out to the castle's field.


	22. Misunderstandings

"You still need to work on your charge, Van!" Allen cried as he blocked a swing from Van's sword. The sunlight made their sparring look like it was a movie. Hitomi felt herself grow nervous as she and Merle approached the field.

"Van-samaa!!!" Merle squealed. She let go of Hitomi's hand and dashed off into the grassy plain, grabbing onto Van. Allen took a deep breath and pulled some of his blonde hair back from his face. He glanced over at Hitomi and flashed her a smile.

"Um...Van...can I speak with you in private?" Hitomi stuttered. Van looked at her for a moment and nodded. His hands slid off Merle's furry grip on him. The young king sheathed his sword and walked over to Hitomi.

"We can go into the forest if you want, Hitomi," he said as he pointed to a nearby patch of trees. Hitomi smiled.

"Okay." The two them scurried off into the forest, leaving Allen and Merle wondering what was going on.

The two stopped by a beautiful waterfall. Hitomi had never ventured to this part of Asturia's estate before and marveled at how serene the sight was. Boulders sat at the base of the falls. Hitomi walked over to one and sat, watching the running clear-blue water. Van leaned against a nearby tree, keeping his gaze on her.

"Was there something you wanted to talk to me about?" he asked. Hitomi shrugged.

"You've been distant with me."

"Oh, really?"

"Yeah."

"What of it?" Van's tone of voice seemed a little off. Hitomi turned her head to look at him. His face was long. His ruby eyes were colder than usual.

"Is something wrong, Van?" He lowered his head, causing some of his black hair to cover his eyes.

"No. Of course not. I'm fine." Hitomi felt a pain in her heart. Van was hurting.

"What is it, Van?"

"You're leaving, aren't you?" Van whispered. Hitomi's eyes widened.

"Huh?"

"This meeting. You're going to return to the Mystic Moon and leave me again. Isn't that right?"

"Van..." He lifted his face, revealing tearful eyes.

"Well if you're leaving, just go and do it. I don't want you here. You only bring me pain." Hitomi gasped at his words. "You're just a stupid woman. No. A stupid _girl_." Van turned and ran off abruptly. Hitomi stood and watched him run off.

_What...what was THAT about?_ She thought. _What a sudden outburst! Merle really was right..._

Hitomi frowned to herself, looking back at the waterfall. What could she do now? Van wouldn't even let her speak. But...what was she going to say? What did her heart really want? Her eyes watched as the water flowed continuously, rippling through the bottom of the fall.

"_Forget Earth."_

Merle's voice echoed around Hitomi.

"_...you hurt Van-sama so much!"_

_What does my heart really want? What is my destiny?_ Hitomi asked herself as she stared into the water. Her hand grasped her pendant. An image of Van formed in the moving water at the bottom of the falls. His smiling face. His large, white wings. His messy hair that he never took proper care of. And those ruby red eyes. The eyes that entranced her so many years ago. And still did.

"_Your power over fate in__this world has not dissipated. Use your gift to change it."_

_Dornkirk's words...they stay so deep inside my mind. He was right, wasn't he? _

"I know what I want." Hitomi said out loud. _But...where did Van go?_

Hitomi frisked through the forest and returned to the castle, hoping Van would be inside. Merle dangled from one of the lower room windows."Merle! Have you seen Van?" Hitomi shouted as she caught her breath.

"No. Wasn't he with you?" Merle leapt from the window and landed beside Hitomi on the ground. "You didn't fight, did you?!" She growled. Hitomi frowned.

"He didn't even let me speak. He ran off...I thought he would've come back here..."

"Oh no! Van-sama!" Merle whimpered. "Where could he have gone?!"

Hitomi finally caught her breath and sighed. Gazing up into the sky, she thought a moment. A sharp pain split into her temple.

"I know where he is."

"Where? Where?"

"Merle," Hitomi turned and looked at the frantic girl. "Can you get Dryden for me? I need him to take me to Fanelia."

"Right!" Merle darted into the castle to find Dryden. Hitomi looked back up at the sky.

_Van...I can feel your pain...please...please let me talk to you..._


	23. Sealing Fate

The horse was incredibly fast! Dryden was an excellent rider. Hitomi held onto his waist tightly as they strode through various paths and trails on the outskirts of Asturia.

"So, you make a decision?" Dryden called out.

"Huh?"

"You know, about staying here or not? Everyones' been wondering about it."

"Yeah. I decided. That why I need to find and talk to Van."

"He just ran off?"

"Yeah...he was really upset..."

"Well, doesn't sound much different than the last time you left."

"Really?"

"Oh yeah. When you left, he became a little secluded. Before he started rebuilding Fanelia. He didn't speak to anyone for weeks. But then, one day, he came out and decided he would restore his home and reunite his people. Not sure what made him come out that day, but between you and me, I think it was because he wanted to try and forget about you."

"Forget about me?" Hitomi asked as they neared the entrance into the country,

"Well, he tried using your pendant. Said if his thoughts reached you, you'd come back. But nothing happened. Obviously because you lost your memory..."

_Because I convinced myself it was not real...that my feelings for him were not real..._

"So I guess he decided to stop and begin his role as king, you know?"

_He was that hurt?_

Dryden led the horse through the main trail into Fanelia. "Where to?" Hitomi closed her eyes for a moment.

"The castle. He's on the roof."

"Alrighty!" Dryden grinned and raced them down towards the lavish castle. He halted the horse at the entrance. "Should I stay here and wait for you?"

"Thank, Dryden, but I think I'll be fine."

"Okay then. See you later," Dryden said as Hitomi got off the horse. He nudged the horse at it's sides with his feet and turned her around, heading back to Asturia. Hitomi looked up at the castle and took a deep breath.

"I can do this," She said to herself with confidence. Hitomi ran around to the back half to the castle, seeing Van sitting at the roof. "Van!" Her voice cried. Van glanced over the edge of the roof.

"Hitomi...how did you get here?"

"Could you come down here and talk to me! Please! It's important!" Hitomi cried. Van stood and watched her for a moment in silence. "Please!"

With a sigh, Van jumped from the roof and his wings appeared from behind him. He flew gracefully in the air, landing near Hitomi.

"What do you want?"

"Van. I made my decision. Just listen to me..."

"I don't want to hear that you're leaving me!" Van growled as his wings melted away. Hitomi watched him as he turned away from her. She opened her mouth, but no words came out.

Her body began to walk over to Van. She grabbed hold of one of his hands and placed it at her cheek. He looked at her in wonder. Her eyes gazed into his lovingly. "Hito–" Her lips touched his gently, silencing him. Van's other hand wrapped around her waist and drew her closer to him. Her hands ran up his back, resting at where his wings tore through. Time slowed for the two as their embrace seemed to tie them together.

Hitomi hesitantly broke their kiss and felt her cheeks swell from blushing. Van seemed entranced and shocked by her actions. "You're...you're not..."

"I'm staying, Van. I decided that my destiny lies here in Gaea, with you. At your side. When I returned to Earth before, I couldn't believe that what happened was real. That my feelings for you were real. I convinced myself that it was all just a crazy dream. And because of that, I forgot. But...those feelings never left. My heart ached and I never understood why. But I know why now. It was because of you. I felt empty inside on Earth because I was away from you."

Van's fingers rubbed her cheek as she spoke.

"Hitomi..."

"I don't want to see you hurt anymore, Van. I want to see your mischievous smile again. I want to fight with you over silly matters again. I want to help create a peaceful fate here on Gaea with you."

Van smiled brightly and embraced Hitomi tightly.

"Hitomi...I'll never let you regret this. Ever. I promise."

Hitomi smiled and rested her head on his shoulder. Her eyes gazed up at Earth for a moment.

_Goodbye, everyone._

Gaea was her home now. And she wouldn't want it any other way.


	24. Epilogue

"Hitomi...what happened to you..." Yukari frowned as she looked out her bedroom window. Amano was fast asleep in bed. Yukari's eyes were sore from crying. Weeks had passed since Hitomi's disappearance. The police couldn't find any leads. Her eyes gazed up at the moon and she started to laugh.

"Yu-chan..." Amano groaned from across the room. She turned to see him sitting up in their bed. "What's so funny?"

"I wonder if she was right..."

"Huh?"

"Maybe...maybe it was true..."

"Yu-chan...you need sleep. Come to bed." Amano patted the empty space beside him. His wife turned and looked at him.

"Maybe there really is a Gaea. Maybe Hitomi really went there. Maybe she wasn't crazy after all..."

"Yu-chan..." Amano frowned. "Please, Honey. You've barely slept the past few weeks. Don't start coming up with crazy ideas."

Yukari gazed at him for a few minutes. Finally, she nodded and rubbed her face with her hands.

"You're right. I need some rest." She stood up and walked over to the bed, slipping under the covers beside her husband. "But...what if it really was true?"

"Yukari, there is no such place called Gaea. Never has been and never will be. It was just a crazy dream Hitomi had years ago. I'm surprised you even remember it."

"I guess you're right..how silly of me.." Yukari yawned.

As she snuggled under the blankets, a strange and distant laughter filled her ears. "Do...do you hear that?" She asked. Amano tilted her head.

"Is that laughter?"

"It's Hitomi's laughter!" Yukari cried. "Hitomi!" She ran back to her window and looked outside, only to see the normal night lights of Tokyo below. She sighed, pulling back into the room. "I could've sworn..."

A single white feather floated down from the star-filled sky. It floated into Yukari's room, landing in her hand.

"What's that?" Amano asked, walking over to her. She held up to get a better look.

"It's...a feather..?" She replied. The two looked at each other in confusion before glanced back outside and gazing up at the sky.

The laughter they thought was Hitomi's grew louder for a moment before fading away into nothingness. Yukari smiled and rested her head against Amano's chest as the feather shimmered in the moonlight.

THE END

Author's note: Thanks everyone for reading this! I never imagined that this story would become my most read and reviewed on my account! It had been a long time since I wrote a fanfic, especially one based off of Escaflowne. I'm so glad you all enjoy it so much! XoXoXo!


End file.
